The family
by TenaciousElixir
Summary: No soy buena en los resumen. Trata de natsuki y shizuru con su pequeña familia des dos niñas pequeñas. Contiene (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Hey lectores este es el primer intento de fic que hago no sean muy rudos conmigo, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda..

Mai hime no me pertenece ni su personajes de ser asi tendríamos yuri del fuerte.

N/A: este fic es futa, g!p oh como quieran llamarle, si no te gusta no leas.

The family

En una casa de dos pisos descansaban dos mujeres,una de cabello cobalto que abrazaba por la cintura a la de cabello castaño claro y ojos rubí cuando de pronto se escuchan los gritos de un bebé; que hace que las dos mujeres se sobresalten bueno una de ellas la de cabello cobalto y ojos esmeralda llamada natsuki, seguía roncando sin enterarse de que su bebé de 4 meses de edad exigía la atención de uno de sus padres.

Shiz: Natsuki, (susurrando) la bebé esta llorando de nuevo vete a verla.

Nat: mmmh (medio dormida) pero si hace 10 minuto que la vi, vete a verla tu, tengo sueño.

Shiz: Natsuki! (con voz de mando) yo la tuve nueve meses y soporté dolor que nunca te imaginarás, así vete a ver porque suki esta llorando.

Nat: esta bien amor (murmurando)

Shiz: dijiste algo nat-su-ki

Nat: nada mi amor que ahora mismo voy a ver que le pasa a suki.

Natsuki se levantó y se dirigió a una de las tantas habitaciones de su casa, entró a un cuarto decorado de rosa y blanco muy bonito, se fue acercando a la cuna donde estaba una pequeña bebé llorando a toda pulmón, cuando estuvo frente a la cuna se agachó a recoger a la bebé,

Cuando la sostuvo se dio cuenta de que el pañal de la pequeña estaba mojado y que tal vez ese sea el motivo de su llanto.

Nat: * hablándole a la bebé* ya no llores pequeña Papi esta aquí.

Natsuki colocó a la bebé en la mesa para limpiar pañales, le sacó el pañal mojado, la limpio con las toallitas y le colocó otro pañal limpio.

El llanto de la beba cesó un poco pero seguía sollozando, natsuki intento acunarla en sus fuertes brazos pero la bebé nada que se calmaba así que la llevó a su habitación donde estaba su esposa, seguro que shizuru si lograba calmaba.

Cuando natsuki estuvo es su habitación, le pasó la bebé a shizuru, quien la sostuvo cerca de su pecho.

Nat: no se que le pasa, le cambié el pañal pero no deja de llorar dijo con cara de cansada.

Shiz: solo tiene hambre Natsuki -acomodándose para amamantar a su pequeña hija- quien desde que shizuru le acercó el pecho se prendió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nat: es hermosa verdad dijo acariciándole la pequeña cabesita además se parece a su mami, dijo mientras veía a su pequeña alimentándose de su madre.

Shiz: claro que es hermosa además sacó los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su papa dijo shizuru para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios a natsuki.

Luego de shizuru terminara de alimentar a la pequeña se la entregó a natsuki para que la fuera a llevar a dormir a su al parecer la beba no queria eso porque desde que natsuki la dejó en la cuna el llanto regresó a natsuki no le quedó más remedio que llevarla con ella para que durmiera con su esposa y con ella.

Shiz: que paso, no se quiso quedar en su cuna preguntó la castaña.

Nat: no al parecer quiere dormir con nosotras porque desde que vio que regresé a esta habitación dejó de llorar.

Shiz: esta bien por esta noche, ahora a dormir son las 3:00 de la mañana,buenas noches mi nat-su-ki dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nat: buenas noches amor correspondiéndole el beso, para luego acomodar a la bebé encima de su pecho que se había quedado dormida,tan pronto estuvo encima del pecho de su padre.

Pasaron como 10 minutos cuando se escuchó un grito de una las otras habitaciones, esta vez sólo se despertó natsuki que inmediatamente se levantó acomodando a la beba cerca de shizuru. Para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a la habitación de donde se escuchó el grito, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta entró encendiendo la luz del cuanto que a diferencia del cuanto de la bebé este era de color celeste y blanco, natsuki vio un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado bajo las sabanas y por lo que escuchaba eran sollozos, se acercó descubriendo la sabana y dejando ver unos ojitos rubí llorosos.

Era la hija mayor de shizuru y natsuki skye de dos años de edad quien desde que vio a su padre se lanzó a sus brazos.

Nat: que pasa nena porque lloras preguntó natsuki a su hija mientras le acariaba el cabello idéntico al de ella.

Skye: papi, un cuco a comer a mi ( así es que habla mi prima de dos años)

Nat: nena no hay cucos aquí

Skye: zi ta hay -debajo de la cama-

Nat: ( pasándose la mano por la cara ) quieres dormir conmigo y con mamá le preguntó a su hija.

Skye: zi papi! Exclamó feliz de no tener que dormir sola

Natsuki tomó en brazos su hija, que a diferencia de su hija menor; skye era como ella pues tenía un amiguito ahy abajo. Cuando llegó a la habitación shizuru seguía durmiendo y la beba por igual la única diferencia era que la bebé se había apoderado del lado de dormir de natsuki la pequeña estaba toda estirada, natsuki acomodó a skye en el medio y justo como hizo más tarde, acomodó la bebé encima de ella quien gruñó en sueño. Y así toda la familia se acomodó a dormir en la gran cama matrimonial.

Haganme saber que les pareció el primer capítulo y repito es mi primer fic perdonen las faltas ortográficas pero estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet y es muy difícil. Los comentarios son bienvenido siempre y cuando sean constructivo.

Por cierto no soy buenas con los nombres de las historias así que si me ayudan a elegir uno que les guste o le parezca adecuado para este fic se los agradecería.


	2. Chapter 2

The family

Capítulo 2

Gracias a los que comentaron la historia, me agrada saber que le gusta y pues eso me da más ánimo para continuar.

A la persona que preguntó que si era genderbender la respuesta es no simplemente es futa, no me gustan los genderbender, y con respecto a porque me refiero a natsuki como papi o papa es porque Eh leído muchos fanfics futa que hacen lo mismo y me parece lindo, puedes fijarte en las historias de kitsune- alfa, o el fic de smoke and mirror de la escritora pocahontas X es bastante bueno, esperó que disfrutes este cap si continuas leyendo el fic.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba la familia kruguer durmiendo de la siguiente manera, natsuki boca arriba durmiendo con suki encima de su pecho, ya que desde que nació a la pequeña siempre le había gustado estar encima de natsuki,ella ya conocía el calor corporal que su papi siempre le ah dado, por supuesto que natsuki siempre a tenido cuidado de no aplastarla mientras duerme, luego estaba shizuru que abrazaba a skye.

La castaña abrió los ojos, con mucho cuidado de despertar a skye, la movió un poco para salirse de la cama, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno de sus chicas, cuando estuvo en la cocina puso a calentar la leche para suki, luego puso un salten a calentar en la estufa para después ponerse a preparar la mezcla para los panqueques , cuando la mezcla estuvo hecha se puso a preparar un sumó de naranja y luego preparar todo lo que hacia falta. Cuando el desayuno estuvo hecho lo sirvió en la mesa y se fue arriba a despertar a su esposa y a sus pequeñas hijas.

*Entrando en la habitación* encontrándose con la misma imagen que había dejando cuando se había levantado a preparar el desayuno con la excepción de que ahora skye abrazada una pierna de natsuki, y de que su bebé tenía los ojos abierto, aún seguía encima de natsuki aún no entendía el porque a su bebé le encantaba dormir encima de su papi.

Shiz: * recogiendo a la bebé * vamos a bañarte para darte de comer * mientras le decía esto la bebé le sonreía.

Shiz: *moviendo a natsuki* natsuki despierta cariño.

Nat: mmmh *despertando*

Shiz: el desayuno esta listo encargate de despertar a skye bañarla y baja a desayunar yo bajare en cuanto termine de bañar a suki.

Nat: no te estas olvidando de algo mi amor?

Shiz: * sonriendo* buenos días mi amor * mientras la besaba* te amo

Nat: yo también te amo mi amor * mientras intentaba profundizar el beso*

* la bebé sonreía viviendo a sus padres besarse *

Shiz: ya amor el desayuno se va enfriar y aún te falta despertar a skye.* se fue con la beba al cuarto de baño de la habitación de la beba, quien se estaba riendo por las caras graciosa que le hacia natsuki desde la cama.

Nat: a despertar dormilona * mientras sacudía a skye por los pequeños hombros*

Skye: * abriendo los ojitos * teno sueño papi, *decía mientras se frotaba los ojitos*

Nat: bueno como tienes sueños yo voy a comerme los panqueques que tu mami preparó para ti * mientras le daba la espalda*

Skye: no te lo comas papi *mientras se levantaba de la cama*

Nat: vas a levantarte entonces * vio a su hija que asentía con la cabeza* entonces primero vamos a bañarnos ¿ te quieres bañar con papi?

Skye: siii * mientras se tiraba de a los brazos de natsuki.

Shizuru estaba bañando a su pequeña bebé, ya después que término la llevó al coralito y la dejó ahy para bañarse ella luego de que terminara, se colocó una bata de baño y fue directo a la habitación de la beba para llevarla con ella, la dejó en la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse, luego de que terminara, recogió la bebé y bajo a esperar a natsuki.

Por otra parte natsuki se estaba bañando con su hija, cuando término primero cambió a skye y luego se cambio ella para después bajar al piso de abajo y ver a shizuru esperándola para desayunar.

Nat: hola amor * mientras le daba un beso*

Shiz: hola cariño * correspondiéndole en beso con un poco de dificultad, ya que estaba dando el biberón a la bebé.

Nat: mmm esto se ve delicioso.

Shiz: Natsuki dale de comer a skye, no quiero que ensucie su ropa.

* Natsuki se sentó en la silla con skye sobre sus piernas, dándole de comer y comiendo ella.

Nat: hoy vienen las chicas verdad?

Shiz: si, así que esperó que te comportes * mientras le sacaba los gases a la bebe*

Nat: no se porque lo dices, sabes que yo siempre me comportó. *decía dándole una sonrisa*

Skye: mami * decía después de beber del jugó que natsuki le daba*

Shiz: si cariño. * comiendo de los panqueques de su plato.

Skye: puelo jugal con naomi (naomi era la hija de nao)

Shiz: claro que si cariño *mientras terminaba de desayunar*

Skye: siii! (Exclamo feliz)

En eso se escuchó el timbre de la casa * natsuki se paro a abrir la puerta* encontrándose con nina y su esposa nao que venía con una niña de unos 3 años ,sobre sus hombros ( de cabello oscuro como nina y de ojos verdes como nao, seguida de estas venia Mai que sostenía de la mano a una niña de casi 4 años ( de cabello idéntico al de Mai, y de ojos ámbar como mikoto). Seguida de estas venían el matrimonio de haruka y yukino ( yukino sostenía en sus brazos una bebé rubia de 8 meses )

Nao: *bajando de sus hombros a naomi* cachorro * dándole una fuerte palmada a natsuki en la espalda y dejándola sin aire*

Nat: hola araña *dándole un zape que le dejó un hematoma*

Nao: cuidate la espalda cachorro * le susurro cuando le pasó por el lado mientras se sobaba la cabeza*

Mai: buenos días natsuki.

Nat: buenos dias mai, mikoto *chocando los puño en forma de saludo con mikoto*

Har: quitate estorbo y mejor díme donde esta shizuru para saludarla.

Nat: *gritando* shizuru te busca la bestia.

Har: eres una estupida, no se como shizuru se caso contigo.

Yuki: haruka! Que te eh dicho de discutir con natsuki...buenos días natsuki * saludándola*

Nat: buenos días yukino. * justo cuando haruka le pasó por el lado le metió el pie y esta se cayó*

Yuk: haruka ten más cuidado, no quiero que de un día dejes caer akari (su hija)

Har: *mirando a natsuki con ganas de matarla* me las vas a pagar cachorrito * levantándose para seguir a su esposa*

Nat: este día será muy interesante *con una sonrisa*

En la sala de la gran casa estaba todas las madres saludándose, y contándose lo poco que le había pasado en sus vida desde que se vieron por última vez que en realidad sólo tenía dos días que no se veían después de saludarse se dirigieron hacia la piscina.

Yuk: haruka la bebé necesita un cambio de pañal ve a cambiarla.

Har: pero si yo la cambié antes de venir aquí.

Yuk: tu también la hiciste así que cambiala o no tendrás sexo en una semana ( esto último se lo dijo al oído)

Har: ahora mismo la cambió mi amor.

Nat: Nao: *riendo* dominada ( le dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Nat : que sumisa es la bestia gritona jajaja ella no sabe como se domina a una mujer, quien es la que manda en la relación quien tiene los pantalones bien puesto quien es el macho.

Shizuru que escucho todo lo que natsuki dijo en su discurso se acercó a ella y le dijo.

Shiz: terminaste de hablar machito?

Nat: mi amor sólo estaba jugando con Nao, verdad araña?

* en eso Nao le dio una sonrisa de ahora si me vengaré del zape que me diste...natsuki le tapó la boca a Nao, sabiendo lo que la araña tenía pensado hacer*

Shiz: eso pensé...toma. * pasándole la bebé * las chicas y yo preparáremos bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos.

Nat: * cogiendo la bebé* claro mi amor no te preocupes por nada yo la cuido * besando la cabesita de la bebé y esta muy feliz sonriendole a su papi.

Nao: eres una cobalde cachorro, tienes que ser como yo, la que manda en la relación.

En eso viene nina y la escucha.

Nin: que dijiste!

Nao: que tu eres la que manda mi amor.

Nin: eso pensé * dirigiéndose a la cocina ayudarle a shizuru con las bebidas y los bocadillos.

Todas se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron sus trajes de baño, igual hicieron con las más pequeñas...natsuki estaba embobada mirando a shizuru y lo bien que le quedaba el traje de baño,nao aprovechó y la llamó.

Nao: hey cachorro * y le lanzó una pelota de voleibol y le dio justo en la cara*

Har: esa estuvo muy buena araña.

Nat: maldita araña me la vas a pagar.

Shiz: natsuki, contra la tu vocabulario hay niños presente.

Nat: lo siento mi amor.

Nao: ya deja de lloriquear y vamos a jugar un partido de voleibol, la frentona y yo contra ti y la chica gato.

Nat: Esta bien araña, pero desde luego te lo digo vas a perder.

Mientras las chicas estaban jugando, sus esposas estaban contándose cuando y para donde se irían a pasar las vacaciones.

Shiz: mi natsuki esta libre por una semana de la empresa, hay decir a donde vamos a ir, tiene que ser un lugar tranquilo y relajado * mientras jugaba con las manitas de su bebé, y viendo que hacia su pequeña mini natsuki*

Nin: estoy de acuerdo pero a donde vamos a ir.* mirando a todas partes buscando su pequeña arañita, que estaba jugando con skye

Yuk: tiene que ser un lugar donde nuestras esposas también le gustaria ir.

Mai: que les parece un lugar en bosque, es tranquilo y naturaleza es relajada.*decia mientras le sonreía a su hija que la saludaba con la mano*

Nin: Es una buena idea pero el problema será como hacer que quieran ir.

Shiz: es muy fácil, sólo hay que pone a sus amigas por encima de ellas y listo, todas van a querer ser mejor que la otra.

Todas: es una gran idea shizuru.

Shiz: yo siempre tengo buenas ideas.

Las chicas estaban muy concentrada en su juego, estaban empates, se tomaron unos minutos para descansar, nao se fue donde nina, y haruka donde su esposa yukino, mikoto fue con Mai y natsuki fue a besarse con shizuru para que los besos de su esposa le dieran la suerte para ganarle a la araña y a la bestia gritona, natsuki miró donde estaba nao parada cerca de donde estaba niña y se le ocurrió la idea de como vengarse por el pelotazo en la cara que le dio nao.

Nat: hey araña *llamando la atención de esta* y justo cuando nao dio la vuelta..banm un pelotazo justo en la entrepierna de la pelirroja.

Nao: kyaaaaaaa.

Nin: sólo espero que ese pelotazo no impida que le pueda dar una hermanita a naomi.

Cuando nao pudo recuperase agarró la pelota y se la lanzó a natsuki, pero esta que ya había visto la intensión de la araña se agachó y la pelota le dio en la cara a haruka.

Nat: Hamas podrán conmigo.

Har y Nao: a ella * y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba natsuki para lanzarla hacia la piscina, utilizando su brazo como lazo, pero se agachó y las que cayeron directo en la piscina fueron ellas.

Har: y Nao: me las pagarás natsuki * seguido de una zambullida*

Mikoto: que bien yo también quiero jugar así * y se dirigió hacia natsuki para lanzarla a la piscina*

Nat: espera mikoto! * pero fue muy tarde mikoto ya la había lanzado para seguido de esto lanzarse ella*

Al final quedaron empates porque las madres de las niñas le dijeron que metieran a las pequeñas a la piscina y que la cuidaran.

Nat: ven con papi skye * haciéndole señas de que se acercara, la niña se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba natsuki dentro de la piscina y natsuki la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos*

Shiz: amor, no la sueltes ya sabes que aún no sabe nadar * pasándole una cerveza y dándole un beso en los labios con cuidado de no caer en piscina ya que estaba sosteniendo a su bebé*

Nat: no te preocupes que no voy a soltarla.* mientras se colocaba a skye en sus hombros, para después darle un trago a su cerveza *

Skye: mila mami soy glande como papi. * sonriendo a shizuru *

Shiz: si cariño eres grande como tu papi!

Nin: cariño hazme un espacio voy a meterme. * pasándole una cerveza *

Nao: claro mi amor * dándole la mano para que le sea más fácil meterse en la piscina, ya cuando estuvo a su lado, iba a besarle pero justo a centímetros de sus labios una bocesita la interrumpió *

Naomi: mami, papi, yo también quielo metelme * haciendo puchero*

Nao: ven, pequeña arañita * cargándola para meterla a la piscina *

Mai: quieres meterte a la piscina cariño. * hablándole a su hija *

Minako: si mami * corriendo hacia donde estaba mikoto, justo cuando iba llegando se lanzó a la piscina, a diferencia de las otras niñas minako si sabía nadar * bola de cañón * grito cuando se lanzó a la piscina *

Mai: ten cuidado cariño * caminando para acercarse donde estaba su esposa para después darle un beso *

Con el matrimonio haruka y yukino era diferente porque haruka no queria meterse a la piscina después de haber jugado voleibol.

Yuk: vamos un ratito a la piscina haruka.

Har: no, además ya me dio frío y akari le tiene miedo al agua, verdad que si nena. * la beba estaba señalándole la piscina y riendo *

Yuk: vez ella si quiere ir...esta bien iré yo sola. * caminando hacia la piscina y dejando a haruka ahy parada*

Natsuki se había dado cuenta de la negativa de haruka de volver a meterse a la piscina y le hizo una seña a Nao.

Shiz: a donde vas mi amor? * metiéndose a la piscina con suki en sus brazos, la bebé, desde que sintió el agua fría en sus piecesitos chilló de la emoción y pateaba el agua con sus piernitas mientras sonreía *

Nat: eh voy por más cerveza mi amor ...* dándole un beso* esperame aquí nena si? * hablándole a skye mientras la sentaba en el borde de la piscina*

Skye: si papi.

Nat: * nadando hacia donde nao estaba * vamos a bañar una bestia, araña*

Nao: claro * dándole a naomi a nina, ahora vengó*

Ambas salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba haruka... quien estaba recostada en una de las sillas plegable.

Nat: tu las manos y yo los pies.

Nao: ok.

Nat: * contando con los dedos, 1,2 y ahora! * grito* y como había dicho, tenían a haruka agarrada de manos y pies e inmediatamente la lanzaron a la piscina*

Har: aaaahhglugluglu, * después de que salió de debajo del agua * maldita araña...ya me las pagarás rebelde sin causa. *dirigiéndose a natsuki*

Nat y Nao: jajaja

Nat: esa estuvo muy buena * chocando los cinco con Nao:

Nao: si, la rubia hueca le tiene miedo a mojarse con agua fría. * aun riéndose*

Nat: vamos por más cerveza *dirigiéndose hacia la cocina seguida por nao*

Después de que todas se cansaron de estar en la piscina, se dirigieron al jardín de la familia kruguer-fujino, para pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía de sus amigas... Ya cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde, las chicas estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas.

Nat: oigan no sería mejor que se quedaran a pasar la noche aquí, lo digo porque ya es muy tarde y las niñas están cansadas aparte de que es muy peligroso salir de noche.

Shiz: natsuki tiene razón porque mejor no se quedan hasta mañana, hay suficiente habitaciones para todas, que dicen?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pidieron pizza para cenar porque shizuru no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Nat: estoy llena *comiéndose un pedazo de pizza*

Nao: yo también * terminándose el pedazo que se estaba comiendo*

Shiz: como no vas estar llena natsuki. te comiste 4 pedazos de pizza *partiéndole la pizza en trozos pequeños a skye*

Nat: mi amor sabes que tengo buen apetito *alejando las manitas de la bebé de la caja de pizza* no cariño tienes que ser un poco más grande para comer de esto, mientras tanto yo los comeré todos por ti. *hablándole a la bebé...la nena la miraba con carita de, yo también quiero comer* no me mires así suki, te prometo que cuando seas más grande te compraré una gran pizza sólo para ti *dándole un besito de pingüino y sacándole risititas adorable a suki.

Después de que todas habían terminado de cenar, las madres tuvieron que limpiar las niñas porque se habían ensuciado por haber estado comiendo pizza.

Shiz: amor, lleva a skye arriba a dormir...pero antes, skye dale un beso a mami de buenas noche.

Skye: te amo mami *dándole un piquito en los labios a shizuru*

Shiz: yo también te amo cariño.

Nat: a mi no me darás un beso?

Shiz: claro mi amor *dándole un casto beso a natsuki*

Nat: vamos a llevarte a dormir, mi pequeño pedazo de cielo. *tomándola en brazos.

Skye: si Papi *colocando su cabeza en el hombro de natsuki mientras bostezaba*

Ya cuando natsuki llegó a la habitación de skye, la niña ya estaba dormida...natsuki la colocó en la cama la atrapó y dio un beso en la cabeza de su hija...cuando dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación escuchó la bocesita de su hija.

Skye: te quiero papi *dijo entre sueño*

Nat: *sonrió y le respondió* yo también te quiero nena. *y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando su hija dormir*

Nin: buenas noches shizuru ya nos vamos a dormir : sosteniendo la mano de nao*

Nao: si, hoy fue un día muy agitado *mientras miraba su hija dormir en sus brazos*

Yuk: nosotras también nos vamos a dormir, shizuru tiene algún corral donde pueda dormir akari, es que haruka se mueve mucho dormida y temo que pueda lastimarla sin querer.

Har: no es mi culpa que la cama se mueva tanto mientras estoy durmiendo.

Shiz: claro, el corral de suki, ella duerme en su cuna, puedes acostarla ahy.

Yuk: gracias shizuru y hasta mañana.*dirigiéndose hacia la habitacion de la pequeña suki, a acostar a su hija que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos seguida de haruka*

Shiz: ya te vas a dormir Mai.

Mai: si shizuru como dijo nao hoy fue un día muy agitado y al parecer todas estamos cansada.

Miko: si, mai tiene razón, *levantando a su hija, que estaba dormida en las piernas de Mai, es hora de dormir.

Shiz: buenas noches.

Miko y Mai: buenas noches shizuru.

Shizuru subió arriba para acostar a la bebé, cuando llegó vio que ya yukino había acostado a su hija donde le había dicho.

Shiz: sueña con los angelitos *besando la cabezita de su hija y colocándola en la cuna*

Shizuru se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró a su esposa con solos unos bóxer negros ajustado y dejando a la vista lo bien dotada que estaba.

Shiz: mi nat-su-ki intenta seducirme? *con voz sensual*

Nat: siempre mi amor *con una sonrisa coqueta*

*Natsuki acercó a shizuru hacia ella y la beso profundamente, shizuru dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas a los labios de natsuki, natsuki le acariciaba el culo a shizuru y la pegaba más a ella haciéndole notar su elección.

Nat: mmm shizuru *respirando agitada mente*

Shiz: natsuki mi amor no podemos hacerlo, recuerda que tenemos visita, podría oirnos.

Nat: no me importa sólo quiero hacerte el amor *volviéndola a besar*

Shiz: mi amor hay más niñas en la casa podrían despertarse.

Nat: tienes razón amor disculpa me.

Shiz: esta bien...iré a darme una ducha.

Nat: te esperó en la cama.

Después de que shizuru término de ducharse, se colocó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió a la cama donde descansaba su esposa.

Shiz: buenas noches mi amor. *dándole un beso en los labios*

Nat: buenas noches amor *abrazándola por la cintura.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, pensé en subirlo el sábado pero no pude terminar el cap luego dije que lo subiría en domingo pero no pude escribir, hasta que hoy pude terminarlo walá aquí esta.

Digan me si el cap les gusta, y perdon por las faltas ortográficas pero recuerden que escribo desde una tablet y se me hace muy difícil.

Si tienen duda pueden enviarme un pm o dejarme un review yo con mucho gusto les respondo.

No olviden dejar comentario recuerden que eso es lo que me motivo a seguir... Chao pacesela bien y nos vemos en la próxima. (Que no se cuando será pero sean pacientes)


	3. Chapter 3

**The family**

 **Capítulo 3**

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que comentan y siguen esta historia, sus comentarios es lo que me motiva a seguir. Kitsune- alfa como no mencionarte soy algo así como tu fan...

 **Pov natsuki**

Yo: ya te dije que no quiero ir a un lugar así shizuru, es muy aburrido. * aquí estaba yo tratando de convencer a mi esposa de que vayamos a otra lugar que no sea tan aburrido*

Shiz: que lástima que natsuki sea tan débil *esto me lo decía con un sonrisa arrogante*

Yo: por qué lo dices *la miraba confundida*

Shiz: no me hagas caso... Es solo que Nina me dijo que Nao era la mejor en medio de la naturaleza, ya sabes con lo fuerte que se nota que es...y no olvidemos a mikoto es súper hábil en lugares así.

Nat: yo soy mejor que ellas ¿oh acaso tu lo dudas?

Shiz: claro que no mi amor, la que lo dudas eres tu.

Yo: esta bien vamos a ir al lugar ese que dices y te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que Nao y que todas.

Shiz: claro que eres la mejor mi amor. *me decía esto mientras me besaba lentamente* me encantan tus labios mi nat-su-ki son tan suaves.

Yo: y a mi tus besos con sabor a cereza.

Estaba besándome con mi esposa cuando se aparece mi hija.

Skye: mami teno hamble *mirando a shizuru*

Yo: y que quieres comer nena *dirigiéndome hacia ella y agachándome a su altura*

Skye: quielo elalo papi! *me decía con una sonrisita linda*

Shiz: cariño sabes que no puedes comer helado de desayuno.

Skye: pelo mami *le decía a shizuru haciendo puchero, y luego mirándome a mi con una carita muy adorable*

Yo: lo siento nena pero tu mamá es la que manda. *le dije a mi hija*

Shiz: que bueno que lo sepas mi amor *mirándome con esa sensualidad que la caracteriza* skye, que te parece si le ayudas a mami a preparar el desayuno y hacemos los panqueques que tanto te gusta.

Skye: si mami! *dando saltitos...luego de eso escuchamos a suki llorar, shizuru iba subir al segundo piso a buscarla, pero yo me le adelanté*

Yo: no te preocupes amor yo la busco, ustedes vayan a preparar el desayuno tranquilas.

Shiz: esta bien...vamos a la cocina cariño *tomando la manita de skye*

Yo me dirigí al segundo piso y entre a la habitación que queda justo al lado de la habitación principal que es donde dormimos shizuru y yo. Cuando entre lo primero que veo es la cuna donde está mi hija, me acerco un poco más para verla mejor y puedo ver que tiene lagrimitas en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, también está agitando sus brasitos y sus pies, sin duda lo único que quieren es que la saquen de la cuna. Cuándo sus ojos logran verme su mirada se ilumina y extiende sus brasitos hacia mi.

Yo: oh! Nena ven aquí..*recogiéndola de la cuna*

Después de recogerla de la cuna, bajo con ella en brazos con dirección a la cocina, para ver a mi mujer y a mi hija...puedo ver que ya casi terminan el desayuno, skye está sentada en la meseta de la cocina con su carita llena de dulce de leche mientras shizuru termina de poner los platos sobre la mesa para después preparar la leche de suki, cuando termina de esto extiende sus brazos para coger la bebé pero al parecer suki no esta dispuesta a que la alejen de su papà porque tan rápido como shizuru la carga esta se pone a llorar.

Shiz: acaso quieres que papi te de, de comer mi amor *la beba detiene su llanto y se queda mirando a shizuru para seguido de esto colocarle las manitas en la cara* si creó que si quieres que tu papi te de, de comer.

Yo: ven aquí pequeña niña de papi *cargándola*

Shiz: aquí tienes *dándome el biberón con la leche de suki, mientras ella sentaba a skye en sus piernas para ayudarla con su desayuno*,

Yo: sabes? *mirando a shizuru partiendo en trocitos pequeños los panqueques de skye*

Shiz: que *dejando de hacer lo que hacia*

Yo: amo nuestra familia y te amo a ti, y más aún por darme a nuestras hijas tan hermosas como tu *le dije con una sonrisa...dándole un beso en el cabello a suki para seguido de esto sacarle los gases*

Shiz: yo también te amo mi amor y a nuestras hijas también, aunque la verdad es que skye es una mini tu ya que lo único que sacó de mi, fueron mis ojos.

Cuando terminé de sacarle los gases se la pase a shizuru para yo poder desayunar y cuando shizuru cogió la bebé skye vino a sentarse en mis piernas, sin duda alguna tener niños pequeños es no tener descanso pero por mis princesas haría lo que fuera... Estaba dejando a skye que se subiera ella solita pero a la pobre le resulta imposible.

Skye: papi ayuda a mi *me decía con un lindo puchero*

La levanté y la senté en mis piernas no se que tiene mi cuerpo que mis hijas siempre quieren estar ò en mi pecho, esa es la pequeña suki ò en mis piernas, bueno hasta mi esposa le gusta estar encima de mi pero de otra forma, seguimos desayunando tranquilamente.

 **XXX**

 **Pov nao**

Tengo una hora tratando de que nina cambié de opinión con respecto a ese tonto viaje de vacaciones, no quiero pasarme mis pocas vacaciones matando insectos, creó que sería mejor pasarla en un lugar donde tenga discoteca piscina mujeres linda...

Yo: pero que caraj...*desperté de mi imaginación porque alguien me dio un golpe en la cabeza* que te pasa? Porque me pegas ? *le decía a mi mujer, mientras me sobaba el área afectada*

Nin: otra vez estas pensando en mujeres desnudas *me decía mientras cogía un salten, no se de donde diablos saca estas cosas*

Yo: no como crees, uhm estaba pensando en que al lugar ese que quieres ir debe haber muchos insectos, quieres que naomi se enferme *gracias a dios pienso rápido, creó que acabó de salvarme de ir ese lugar la verdad no creo que a nina le agrade la idea de que nuestra pequeña se enferme*

Nin: no te preocupes por eso, lo tengo cubierto.

Yo: pero mi amor, no quiero pasarme mis vacaciones rodeada de insectos! * le dije con cara de cansancio*

Nin: entonces el problema es que no quieres ir ?

Yo: si

Nin: esta bien... Dame 100 dólares

Yo: para que quieres 100 dólares? *sacando mi billetera y buscando un billete de 100*

Nin: es sólo que shizuru y yo apostamos 100 dólares y bueno pues perdí la apuesta.

Yo: y que apostaron? *pasándole el dinero*

Nin: quien era más cobarde si tu o natsuki y pues felicidades mi amor eres más cobarde que natsuki *lo decía con una sonrisa arrogante*

Yo: Que! *grite indignada* tu sabes que eso no es cierto, soy muy buena el cualquier tipo de terreno sobre todo en la cama y tu lo sabes.

Nin: pero mi amor eso ya lo descubrí naomi es prueba de eso *me decía mi mujer mientras se acercaba de apoco hacia mi* lo que pasa es que me molesta el hecho de que shizuru diga que natsuki sabe y hace todo mejor que cualquier otra persona, además quiero verte intentar encender una fogata *me decía eso acariciandome los brazos y mi pecho* y verte hacer clavados en el lago en traje de baño ese que tienes que sabes que me encanta sobre todo porque sabes que me gusta como se te marca el paquete *esto me lo decía mientras me habría la bragueta de la bermuda y metía su mano dentro de mi bóxer y me agarraba mi pene que ya estaba reaccionando a su tacto* lástima que no quieras ir a nuestro viaje de vacaciones mi amor. *cuando termino de decir esto sacó su mano de mi ropa interior* como lamente eso, tenía ganas de que siguiera...no tengo más remedio que aceptar de cualquier forma no dejaré que mi familia piense que soy cobarde por no matar unos cuantos insectos, además no voy a dejarme humillar del cachorro*

Yo: esta bien iré a ese tonto viaje sólo para demostrarte que no soy una cobarde.

Nin: que bueno mi amor *besando mis labios*

Yo: ahora vas a terminar lo que empesaste *le dije para seguido de esto cogerla de la cintura y pegarla a mi pecho y besarla profundamente...hasta que escuchamos unas risitas muy linda que la verdad son mi debilidad*

Naomi: hola mami!

Nin: hola mi amor *agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Naomi: papi quieles jugal conmigo *levantando sus brasitos para que la cargara*

Yo: claro princesa, a que quieres jugar?

Naomi: vamos a tomal el té a mi cualto papi *me decía con una linda sonrisa*

Yo: princesa no sería mejor si juegas con tu mami, es que yo no se jugar ese juego *le dije a mi hija mientras miraba a mi mujer para que me ayudara un poco, la verdad es que no quiero jugar a tomar el té, si el cachorro se entera se burlara de mi por un buen tiempo*

Naomi: pelo papi yo quielo jugal contigo *decía haciendo puchero*

Yo: pero tu mami se pondrá triste porque no quieres jugar con ella *le dije en un intento de persuadirla para que jugará con nina, y pareció funcionar porque enseguida miró a su madre...justo cuando la nena iba a decir algo nina se le adelantó*

Nin: no te preocupes cariño yo saldré un momento, puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con tu papi *a la niña se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando escuchó esto* mi amor te toca jugar al té con tu hija, diviertanse.

Naomi: adiós mami *agitando su manita en dirección a nina*

Yo: *supongo que no me queda de otra dije en mi mente* vamos nena *y así me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija a jugar ese ridículo juego pero bueno todo sea por hacer feliz a mi princesa*

 **XXX**

 **Pov** **Mai**

Donde estará esa niña, tengo una hora buscándola y no la encuentro y mikoto sólo està comiendo de lo más tranquila... a veces desearía que minako no se pareciera tanto a su papa y no es porque no me guste mikoto...es sólo que minako es muy traviesa.

Yo: mikoto ayudarme a buscar la niña hace rato que no la veo *le dije a mi esposa que se está atragantándose con el ramen.

Mikoto: no te preocupes Mai, seguro esta por ahy jugando. *decía de lo más despreocupada*

Yo: pero como quieres que no me preocupe si no sabemos donde está la niña *le dije perdiendo la paciencia* ven ayudarme a buscarla*

Mikoto: pero aún no termino de comer y tengo hambre.

Yo: no puedo creerlo *dije con falsas intenciones de llorar* es que acaso no te importa tu hija...mi madre bien me lo dije, que no me casara con cualquier padre despreocupado que no le importa su esposa ni su pequeña hija *termine de decir con falsas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas*

Mikoto: Mai no llores, no hablaba enserio ya veras que sólo esta jugando en el jardín, mira mejor vamos a buscarla para que estés más tranquila.

Yo: esta bien vamos *con una sonrisa por obtener lo que quería, mikoto sólo me miró como diciendo "y tu no estabas llorando " *

Juntas nos fuimos al jardín a buscar a mi bebé, pero cuando llegamos ni señal de la pequeña traviesa, ahora si me estoy empezando asustar ya se van hacer 2 horas que no la veo.

Yo: y si la secuestraron, y mi pequeña esta en un lugar muy feo y tiene frío y esta hambrienta sabes que ella siempre tiene hambre y seguro esta solita, no puedo más! Llamaré a la policía *y ya no pude seguir hablando porque mikoto me interrumpió*

Mikoto: ya la encontré, no es necesario llamar a la policía ni a la marina.

Yo: y donde está. *le pregunté ya que no la veía*

Mikoto: ven aquí *con una seña de su mano me dijo que me callara*

Yo: pero que pasa? Donde está nuestra hija?

Mikoto: mira hacia allá *señalando con su dedo hacia la dirección que quería que viese*

Yo: no tengo tiempo para tus juegos mikoto, te dije que necesito encontrar a mi hija *le dije ya cabreada*

Mikoto: si me estuvieras prestando atención entonces ya la habrías visto *me dijo muy tranquila*

Yo: díme donde está y ya.

Mikoto: està en aquel árbol de manzana, específicamente en aquella gran rama *y ahy fue cuando la vi, parece como si estuviera durmiendo*

Yo: minako! Minako! *hasta que por fin despertó *la vi mirar hacia abajo y frotándose sus ojitos*

Minako: mami! papi! *con una sonrisa*

Mikoto: bajate ya de ese árbol, nos tenías muy preocupadas *si claro, como si no estuviera más preocupada en comer su ramen que en buscar a su hija*

Minako: no puedo papi *dijo ta fuerte como su pequeña garganta le permitía*

Yo: por qué no puedes bajar cariño?

Minako: no se como hacerlo, estaba esperando que vinieras por mi y luego me dio mucho sueño *decía mi angelito*

Yo: esta bien mi amor quedate ahy papi irà a bajarte en un segundo... Subete a buscarla *le decía a mi esposa*

Mikoto: creó que será mejor dejarla ahy y que aprenda a bajar justo como aprendió a subir para que sea una niña fuerte.

Yo: o la bajas de ese puto árbol o atente a las consecuencias *le dije muy molesta*

Mikoto: enseguida mi amor *en un segundo ya estaba arriba en el árbol, cargó a minako e hizo que se agarrara de su cuello y bajó con ella justo a mi lado, cargué a mi hija y la abracé muy fuerte*

Yo: por que te subiste a ese árbol cariño?

Minako: es que yo quería una manzana mami!

Yo: pero si en el refrigerador hay manzanas.

Minako: es que esas están más buenas.

Mikoto: mejor volvamos a la casa aun tengo hambre. *dijo cogiendo a minako y poniéndola sobre sus hombros*

Volvimos a la casa y le preparé a mis dos amores su comida favorita que es ramen...le hable a mikoto de las que las vacaciones y en que lugar las quieren pasar las chicas la verdad se puso muy feliz cuando le dije en que lugar era ni siquiera tuve que convencerla de tener que ir porque si fuera por ella nos fuéramos ahora mismo.

 **XXX**

 **POV Haruka**

Estaba viendo televisión de lo más tranquvex cuando se acerca mi esposa con la bebé en sus brazos.

Yukino: toma *dándome la beba* iré a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para el viaje de vacaciones relajante que tienen todas las chicas...cuidala bien mientras no estoy.

Yo: *cogiendo la bebé* díme cual fue la razón por la que acerté ir a ese tonto viaje de vacaciones que la verdad es que no me acuerdo. *le dije ya cansada de que me recordará ese lugar tan aburrido y corriente.

Yukino: ya te dije lo de la apuesta que hicieron natsuki y nao, eso de que ya verán que eres muy cobarde para este tipo de sitio al que queremos ir además recuerdo que dijiste que le demostraría lo contrario. Por favor cuida bien de tu hija *me dijo desde la puerta*

Bueno nena al parecer sólo somos tu y yo, ya veras que le demostraré a esas dos que puedo ser mejor que ellas en medio de la naturaleza *le hablaba a mi hija que sólo miraba la tv sorprendida.

Después de un rato me pare con mi hija en brazos a buscar una cerveza al refrigerador...mi hija parece que quiere probar la cerveza mmm seguro tendrá hambre, por suerte yukino me dejó la leche preparada porque la nena nunca se quiere beber la leche que yo preparo es muy raro ahora que lo pienso además no creó que sea tan mala... Mejor le doy su mamila rápido porque creó que parece que quiere llorar.

Ya pasaron dos horas y yukino aún no regresa y la verdad ya estoy muy cansada, la nena no para de llorar y yo ya no se que hacer... creó que tendré que darle un baño porque su ropita esta sucia, la lleve a su habitación y la coloqué en el cambia pañal y le quite toda su ropita pero cuando le quite el pañal me arrepentí totalmente ya que se hizo pis y me mojó toda mi ropa, ahora huelo a pis y a sudor, cuando terminé de bañarla le di otra vez su mamila pero no la quiso sólo estaba llora y llora la deje en mi cama un rato para buscar su chupón y cuando regresé a la habitación la encontré dormida abrazando una blusa de yukino.

Yo: así que sólo extrañabas a mami *cogiendo a mi hija y la blusa de mi esposa, la coloqué en su cuna y le puse la blusa al lado...instintivamente abrazó la blusa y sonrio en sueños. Yo aproveché y me fui a bañar ya que aún olía a pis.

 **XXX**

 **Pov autora**

En una mesa de un heladería estaban 4 hermosas mujeres platicando de como convencieron a sus esposas de ir al lugar que ellas querían.

Shiz: ven les dijes que todas al final terminarían aceptando ya saben que todas quieren ser mejor que la otra.*le decía a sus amigas mientras se comía su helado de coco y ron con pasas*

Nin: es cierto fue fácil convencer a nao además hice que me diera 100 dólares, por eso chicas yo invito los helados *decía comiendo su helado de maní y chicle*

Mai: yo ni siquiera tuve que convencer a mikoto ya saben como les gusta los lugares así *decía la tercera amiga comiendo su helado de vainilla y chocolate*

Yukino: lo bueno es que todas aceptaron ir *decía comiendo de su helado chocolate blanco*

Se quedaron hablando de sus hijos y esposas del viaje de las vacaciones y de las cosas que tendrían que comprar entre otras cosas al final después de terminar su helado y su conversación se fueron a sus casas donde las esperaban sus torpes esposas y pequeñas hijas.

Hasta aquí el capítulo sin dude tarde mucho en actualizar y pido disculpa por eso pero me quedé sin ideas este capítulo es relleno así que estoy abierta a sugerencias o ideas...y no se preocupen por la otra historia ya tengo lista una parte pero es muy corta para subirla, no abandonaré ninguna de las dos historias porque es algo que me molesta que hagan. Lean mucho y comenten mucho eso me anima a querer terminar el capítulo rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

**The family**

 **Capítulo**

 **Eh venido a petición popular…Así que no 4me Toquéis los ovarios porque suelto el micro y me voy…okno jajajaja.**

De verdad que esta vez no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi exageradamente exagerado retraso, ya empecé la universidad y pues no tengo un puto día libre eso es algo que me tiene bastante cabreada ustedes que me aconsejan, bueno igual no importa…Ah otra cosa este capítulo ya se que es una mierda porque sinceramente ando sin ideas y mi mente está bloqueada, sin mas queja de mi parte disfruten el capítulo. 

**Pov natsuki**

Tengo como dos horas esperando que Shizuru salga de la habitación, aún tenemos que pasar por la casa de Mai ya que ellas no llevaran auto...así nos evitamos tener tantos autos así, que sólo decidimos llevar dos minivans familiares una la voy a conducir yo y la otra nao, ya que nosotras fuimos la que la alquilamos.

Yo: amor ya se nos esta haciendo tarde, a este paso se terminarán las vacaciones antes de que nos vallamos de viaje *le grite a mi esposa*

Shiz: ya estoy lista amor *bajando las escaleras con shizuki en sus brazos*

Yo: cariño…si sabes que no vamos a un hotel cinco estrellas verdad *pregunté mirando el atuendo de mi esposa*

Shiz: ara acaso a natsuki no le gusta mi vestimenta *me dijo amenazante mi mujer*

Yo: mi amor ya sabes que a ti todo te queda perfectamente bien *le dije lo más calmadamente posible que mi voz me permitiera*

Shiz: gracias amor…*dándome un dulce beso en mis labios*

Ambas acomodamos a las niñas en los asientos de bebé y nos dirigimos a la casa de Mai seguro las chicas ya están allá…llegamos nos bajamos del coche Shizuru cargo a shizuki que ya estaba dormida, y yo cogí a skye de la mano porque si la soltaba de seguro que hacia uno de sus líos, después de bajarnos del auto nos dimos cuenta de que apenas las chicas estaban llegando también.

Nao: cachorro ya estas lista *con una sonrisa arrogante*

Yo: lista para que? *pregunté confundida*

Nao: lista para poder patear tu trasero.

Yo: si, sólo déjame advertirte algo *me acerqué a su oído y le susurré* hay una cucaracha junto a tu pierna.

Nao: kyaaaaaaa una cucaracha *dando saltos* quitármela! quitármela Nina ayu- *se calló al ver que yo estaba en el suelo muerta de la risa*

Yo: jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja de verdad fue muy divertido jajaja ya se quien mata las cucaracha en casa.

Nina: que pasa cariño escuché tus gritos.

Nao: una tonta broma del cachorro, nada de que preocuparte.

Después del ataque de pánico de nao todas decidimos irnos de una buena vez al dichoso campamento, todas nos organizamos en las minivans, no hubo problemas ya que todo el equipaje lo habíamos enviado un día antes de tener que viajar, y eso fue lo mejor que hicimos ya que las chicas querían traerse parte de la casa como equipaje.

Después de dos horas y treinta minutos al fin llegamos al dichoso lugar, la verdad creí que sería peor en el lugar había 4 cabañas en realidad sólo era eso porque después todo era árboles y pastos.

Yo: hasta que al fin llegamos *dije ya cansada de manejar y bajándome del coche para ver mejor donde carajos era que estábamos*

Shiz: chicas que les parecen si vamos a desempacar y organizar las cosas que están en la cabaña.

Nina: si vamos así podemos platicar de las cosas que podemos hacer mientras dure el viaje.

Las chicas se llevaron las más pequeñas que estaban más que rendida, que sólo se limitaban a mi hija y la hija de la loca de haruka.

Mai: mikoto por favor cuida de minako *le dijo la pechugona a mikoto*

Nina: nao encárgate de entender a tu hija y por favor no la pierdas de vista *la araña sólo asintió sumisamente*

Shiz: cariño vamos a dentro, te daré un rico basó de leche.

Yo: que! *dije yo indignada* no crees que yo pueda cuidar de nuestra hija…hasta Mai dejó a cargo de su hija a mikoto, sin ofender mikoto *le digo a mikoto, ella sólo hizo un gesto de no importa*

Shiz: tienes razón amor, es que no puedo evitar tener miedo de que la dejes perder *me dijo acariciando los cabellos de skye*

Yo: Shizuru! Que estas hablando conmigo eh! *dije aún más indignada que antes*

Shiz: por eso lo digo…ya se te olvido la vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones y se te perdió por tres horas.

Yo: que no tenías que recordar eso *dije viendo a nao burlándose de mi*

Nina: Shizuru dale una oportunidad, yo también le di una oportunidad a nao después de haber llevado a casa a otra niña que no era nuestra hija.

Nao: ya te expliqué que fue un pequeño momento de confusión.

Nina: hagamos como que te creo…shizuru dale la oportunidad será su momento de padre e hija.

Shiz: supongo que tienes razón, natsuki amor sabes que te amo verdad *yo asiento afirmativamente* pero si dejas perder a mi pequeña skye, no querrás saber lo que voy a hacerte. *que miedo que da mi mujer.

Yo: estas hablando conmigo amor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Nina: cariño no quiero parecer una mujer muy violenta pero si algo le pasa Naomi, la vas a pasar muy mal *le dijo a nao en tono amenazante, la cobarde sólo trago saliva*

 **XXX**

Todas fuimos adentrándonos al bosque y alejándonos cada vez más de las cabañas, Nao lleva a Naomi en su espalda, minako va detrás de mikoto que es la que no está guiando por el camino y bueno yo tengo a skye sobre mis hombros, la verdad no quiero arriesgarme a perderla y que Shizuru esta vez si me mate.

Minako: papi tengo hambre *le dijo a mikoto*

Mikoto: yo también, espera aquí me subiré a aquel árbol de mango *se dirigió a un gran árbol con muchos mangos*

Nao: tienes hambre cariño *preguntándole a su hija*

Naomi: Si papi quielo, amm chocolate. *dijo muy emocionada*

Nao: no creó que haya un árbol de chocolate por aquí pero veré que puedo traerte si *la niña sólo asintió a lo dicho por la araña*

Skye: yo quielo elalo papi *dijo mi hija con una sonrisa*

Yo: veré que puedo conseguir solo esperen aquí mientras volvemos eh…no se vallan a ir a ninguna parte *dije firme con la esperanza de que me hicieran caso*

Fue detrás de nao viendo a ver si veía algún árbol que tuviera un fruto comestible, hasta que alcancé ver un árbol de manzana jamaiquina, le dije a nao y le pareció buena idea subirnos lo malo era que la fruta estaba muy lejos para alcanzarlas sólo con las manos así que decidimos subirnos, la araña dijo que iba primero así que puse mis manos para hacer de escaleras ya después que ella logró subir entonces decidí subir yo…estaba de lo más tranquila cogiendo las manzanas cuando escucho algo que se rompe es el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, seguido de la voz de nao diciendo:

Nao: cachorro cuidado a bajooooo *grito como pudo...*yo sólo puedo ver como nao me cae encima y ambas caímos de bruces contra el duro suelo*

Yo: *ya en el suelo* Nao dime por camisama que no caímos en mierda de algún animal extraño *digo con asco*

Nao: cachorro, si caímos en mierda.

Ambas nos páramos del suelo lo más rápido que pudimos y corrimos directo a un pequeño riachuelo que había por allí después de habernos metido de cabeza para quitarnos el mar olor y que aún así no salía tuvimos que quitarnos la camiseta y quedarnos en musculosa, nos quedamos un rato más en el pequeño riachuelo hasta que escuchamos pasos acercándose.

Yo: escuchaste eso araña *le pregunté a nao*

Nao: si seguro es una pequeña ardillita correteando por hay ya sabes como son *dijo pareciendo muy tranquila*

Yo: tienes razón…que podría salir mal en un sitio como el este.

De pronto los ruidos se fueron acercando hacia donde su estábamos nosotras y cada vez estaban más cerca y fue justo cuando algo me tocó el hombre y al parecer a nao también porque de un salto se subió a mi espalda y me gritó.

Nao: cachorroooo corre por nuestras vidas.

Y yo como la buena cobarde que soy salí disparada pero no fue mucho lo que corrimos ya que resbale con una cosa pegajosa y ambas chocamos con el troncuco de un árbol.

Mikoto: hey chicas están bien…las vi en riariachuelo y me acerqué a preguntarle que hacían ahí *preguntó mikoto con cara de confusión*

Yo: nada que aquí la cobarde de la araña creía que nos perseguía un animal *dije limpiándome el polvo de las bermudas.

Nao: cobarde yo, déjame recordarte que no fui yo la que salió corriendo

como si la muerte la estuviera persiguiendo *mikoto se quedó pensando algo *

Mikoto: díganme por camisama que no perdieron las niñas de vista.

Nao: claro que no! Están por allá *señalando una dirección donde no había nada*

Yo: esta vez nadie me va a salvar de la ira de shizuru, mi pequeña skye esta sola en este lugar tan peligroso, estamos jodidas*dije de forma dramática*

Nao: no puedo creer que dejáramos perder las niñas tan fácilmente, Nina se va a molestar mucho cuando se entere *dijo la araña con cara de miedo*

Mikoto: ya dejen el drama, y vamos a buscarla, las chicas no se pueden enterar por ningún medio de que perdimos a nuestras hijas.

 **XXX**

 **Pov nadie**

 **Unos cuantos minutos antes**

Estaban tres niñas viendo como sus padres se alejaban y ellas se quedaban solas, paso un buen rato y las niñas veían que ninguno de sus papas venía.

Skye: ya me abulí *dijo la más pequeña resoplando*

Naomi: yo tamben *dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes idénticos a los de su papá*

Minako: también yo... Además tengo hambre… ya se! Regresemos a casa con nuestras mamás *dijo la niña pelinaranja*

Skye: quielo mi mami *dijo la niña de cabello cobalto*

Naomi: yo tamben pelo y nuestlos papis *preguntó la niña ojiverde*

Minako: ellos ya se fueron sin nosotras *contestó la pelinaranja triste*

Y así las tres niñas se fueron caminando hacía donde creían que estaban sus mamas.

 **XXX**

 **Pov Shizuru**

Después de las chicas se fueran con las niñas nosotras decidimos ver las cabañas y elegir con cual nos quedaríamos después de eso decidimos desempacar y organizar las cosas que necesitaremos, las casas más pesadas se las dejaríamos a ellas, la verdad no puedo dejar de preocuparme por como estarán mi Natsuki y mi pequeña hija y no es que no confíe en natsuki es más porque ella es muy distraída y puede que pierda de vista a skye y no quiero pensar en lo pasaría si la dejara perder en un lugar como este.

Mai: deja de preocuparte tanto Shizuru, sabes que mikoto prácticamente esta a cargo y ella no dejaría perder las niñas…ni a las chicas. *me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora*

Nina: yo también estoy de acuerdo con Mai…ya sabemos que ni nao ni natsuki son buenas en lugares como estos pero mikoto es muy buena en eso.

Yo: tienen razón chicas, yo preocupándome por esas cosas cuando vinimos de vacaciones y a relajarnos.

 **XXX**

 **Pov**

Nao: por que carajos regresamos a mismo lugar donde estaban las niñas si ya sabemos que no están ahí *irritada*

Mikoto: porque así podemos ver sus huellas y ver que dirección tomaron *dijo muy sería…wao es la primera vez que veo a mikoto tan seria*

Yo: tenemos que darnos prisa, porque si por accidente *haciendo comillas con mis dedos* las niñas llegan con sus madres, estamos literalmente muerta.

Caminamos alrededor de 15 minutos pero parecían como 3 o más horas, nao se quejaba todo el tiempo enserio es peor que un niño pequeño…estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de un momento a otra escuchamos la voz de nao.

Nao: ayúdenme! caí en arena movedizas…oh dios voy a morirme, esta vez si que moriré.

Yo: no seas babosa, te caíste en un pequeño hoyo *dije fastiada*

Mikoto: ya tranquilícense, que si seguimos así no vamos a encontrar a las niñas y si eso pasa…créeme que vas a preferir caer en arena movedizas.

Nao: tienes razón lo siento *dijo con sinceridad y un fuerte sonrojo…tuve que hacer una nota mental para burlarme de la haraña más adelante*

Yo: pasa algo *pregunté viendo como mikoto veía algo en el suelo*

Mikoto: estamos muy cerca, las huellas de sus zapatos están frescas eso quiere decir que no hace mucho que pasaron por aquí, si nos damos prisas puede que la alcancemos antes de que se alejen mas.

Después de caminar como diez minutos bueno en realidad eran como cinco pero a mi me parecieron más de una hora, hasta que al fin escuchamos murmullos y pequeños gemidos, entonces fue justo cuando vimos las niñas asustadas y llorando bueno las que lloraban a eran Naomi y skye mientras minako las consolaba.

Mikoto, Nao,y yo: skye! Naomi! Minako! *todas gritamos el nombre de nuestras hijas al unísono,feliz de haberlas encontrado*

Skye:papiiiii! *mi pequeña skye se puso de pie y se echó a correr todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, en mi dirección, yo solo atine a ponerme de rodillas y levantarla en mis brazos para seguido de esto abrazarla, mientras veía como mis amigas hacían lo mismo con sus hijas*

Mikoto: bueno creo que ya es suficiente de excursión por hoy, será mejor que regresemos con las chicas *acariciando los cabellos grifos de su hija*

Nao: Estoy de acuerdo ,pero antes *dijo mirando a todas las niñas* no pueden decirle a sus madres lo que hicieron aquí, entienden, las niñas solo asintieron *

Después de haber encontrado a las niñas, ya podíamos respirar con tranquilidad ya que estábamos fuera de peligro… Enserio no quiero imaginar la reacción de shizuru si sabe que volví a perder a skye pero bueno ya todo se solucionó.

Regresamos con las chicas y todo estaba igual excepto porque parecía que todas estaban en sus respectivas cabañas.

Yo: bueno chicas nos vemos al rato para seguir investigando los peligros que asecha la naturaleza *dije mirando a nao*

Mikoto: por mi no hay problema ,podemos seguir experimentando nuevas experiencias.

Yo: tu que dices nao?

Nao: *alejándose cada vez mas* Lo siento chicas pero Nina me está llamando, *y sip salió huyendo como cualquier cobarde aria…Mikoto y yo explotamos de la risa, enserio la cara de nao fue muy graciosa *

Mikoto: que dices si después tu y yo hacemos una apuesta sobre quien puede encontrar el camino de regreso aquí mas rápido?

Yo: ya voy shizuru! *y yo como cualquier chica lista Salí huyendo con mucho estilo*

Yo: hola bebé Que tal todo por aquí *dirigiéndome a la habitación para acostar a skye que ya estaba durmiendo sobre mis hombros *

Shiz: te estaba esperando mi amor, porque tardaste tanto *con voz melosa*

Yo: y-yo est-estaba con la chicas ehh Ya sabes re-recorriendo el lugar *dijo como pude, ya que ella paso sus uñas por todo mi pecho*

 **Un Rato Mas Tarde**

Shiz: mi amor, despacito que me duele.

Yo: eso intento bebé

Shiz: ya está todo dentro?

Yo: no, aún falta la mitad…espera…Ya si esta todo dentro.

Shiz: duele! Sácamelo , no… espera deja ver si me acostumbro.

Yo: estas bien, aun te molesta?

Shiz: si, será mejor que lo saques.

Yo: te dije que tus zapatos de cuando cumpliste 15 ya no te iban a quedar.

Shiz: pero es que son tan lindo y tan importante para mi.

Yo: lo se, oh ven aquí *besándola suavemente*

Skye: Mami yo tamben quielo beso.

Shiz: claro que si mi amor *dándole un pequeño beso maternal el los labios*

Nos quedamos un rato ahí con las niñas y sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos quedando dormidas.

 **Respondo review en el próximo capítulo ,ahora mismo ya no tengo tiempo y tengo que estudiar para un puto examen deséenme.**

 **N/A: a las personas que siguen mi otra historia y quieren nuevo capítulo, les agradecería inmensamente que pasaran a dejarme pm en mi cuenta porque de verdad estoy totalmente bloqueada…Y algo muy importante que quiero aclarar aquí es, que no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias eso es algo que no me gustan que me hagan y yo no se los haré a ustedes, ya pueden dormir tranquilos.**


	5. Chapter 5

My family

No se si ustedes vallan a leer esto, pero como verán tengo serios problemas con escribir esta historia la verdad es que no se me ocurren ideas para continuar escribiéndola y el echo de que tenga tan pocos reviews no ayuda y eso me desanima bastante, dependiendo de la aceptación de este capítulo decido si continúo escribiéndola.

Capitulo 5

Pov nadie

En una de las cabañas despertaba una pequeña pelicobalto de hermosos ojos tan rojo como un rubí gracias a los genes de su Madre castaña de ojos similares, despertó un poco desorientada, se restregó los ojitos y se asusto un poco ya que ese lugar donde estaba no se Parecía en nada a la casa de sus papas y mucho menos a su habitación de color azul eléctrico que su papá había pintado cuando ella nació y que a Ella tanto le gusta.

Quería llorar pero se dio cuenta de algo, su madre dormía cómodamente junto a su hermanita, eso le Saco un pequeña sonrisa, después se recordó de algo mejor dicho de Alguien y volteaba su cabecita en todas las direcciones buscando ese Alguien, como no lograba encontrar nada, decidió bajarse de la pequeña cama donde estaba, y fue así como su mirada pudo encontrar con ese Alguien que buscaba que no era nadie mas que su papá, estaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama, roncaba suavemente.

La pequeña niña sonrió alegremente y se acercó con pequeños Pasos hacia donde estaba su papá, se subió encima del cuerpo de natsuki y pasaba lentamente su manita Por la cara de su Papi con intención de despertarla, pero para decepción de la pequeña, su papá nada que despertaba, aburrida de no tener con quien jugar se paró de encima de su padre y se puso a buscar algo con que divertirse hasta que su mami o su papi despertara, pero no encontraba nada que llamara su atención hasta que vio un objeto muy bonito para su vista, era un marcador azul, la pequeña niña lo cogió con sus pequeñas manos, no hacia falta que lo destapara ya que no tenía tapón, por lo que cuando lo sostuvo la tinta se derramó en sus manos, asombrada de ver que ese objeto alargado podría dibujar volvió donde estaba su papa y se sentó en su estómago, ya acomodada se puso a hacerle muchos dibujos en la cara de su Papi, tardo un rato en terminar su obra maestra, sus manitas quedaron del mismo color que la cara de su padre, al final al marcador se le acabó la tinta, lo dejo al lado del cuerpo de la víctima, y se dispuso a buscar algo más con que jugar.

Minutos después se despertaba una castaña porque unas pequeñas manitas le estaban halando su piyama, consciente de quien era sonrió con alegría.

Shizuru: hola mi bebé hermosa, tienes hambre y por eso despertaste a mami *acariciando la nariz de su bebe con la suya*

La pequeña bebe de ojos Esmeralda idénticos a los de su papá le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin diente, shizuru se sentó en la cama con ella, y precedió a sacarse el pecho y llevarlo a la boquita de su hija, que inmediatamente sintió el pezón en su boca empezó a chupar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Shizuru: wow tienes el apetito de tu papá *dijo sonriéndole a su hija quien le devolvió la sonrisa de vuelta*

Shizuru se dio cuenta que su esposa no estaba a su lado, miro por toda la pequeña habitación y no encontró nada, solo pensó que natsuki se había llevado a Skye a pasear alguna parte del lugar.

Después de darle de comer a la bebe y que esta se quedara dormida, shizuru la dejo sobre la cama, se quedo un rato mirando como la bebe dormía y en lo mucho que sus pequeños gestos se parecía a natsuki, ya que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde y si alguien la despertaba, también se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre igual que natsuki, estaba mirando a su hija dormir con tanta atención que no noto que alguien la estaba llamando.

Skye: mami *llamando la atención de su madre castaña* MAMI! *gritándolo fuerte, hasta lograr lo que quería que es tener la atención de su madre*

Shizuru: si mi amor *por fin viendo hacia donde esta su hija*

Skye: mila, tengo los shapatos de papi *enseñándole sus pies donde efectivamente estaban los zapatos de natsuki que por cierto le quedaban muy pero muy grande*

Shizuru: cariño ven acá y quítate los zapatos puedes caerte *dijo su madre divertida al ver lo graciosa que se veía su pequeña traviesa*

La pequeña niña sin esfuerzo alguna se quitó los zapatos y subió a la cama obvio con ayuda de su madre ya que la cama es muy alta para su pequeña estatura.

Shizuru: que estuviste haciendo *viendo que las manitas de la niña estaban tintadas de color azul*

Skye: jugando *dijo divertida*

Shizuru: tendré que bañarte esta tinta no se quiere quitar *cargando la niña en sus brazos y llevándola hacia el baño*

En una de las otras Cabañas estaba una pequeña pelirroja jugando con un pintalabios de su mama.

Finalmente después de varios intento por abrir el pintalabios al fin pudo conseguir abrirlo, sonrió triunfante por su logro, se subió a la cama entre el medio de sus padres, miro a su papá dormir y se le ocurrió una gran idea, iba maquillar a su papá con el pintalabios de su mamá.

Se acomodó en el estómago de su papá que dormía boca arriba, y empezó a maquillarle la cara, que en realidad se limitaba a pasear el objeto de color rojo sobre el rostro embarrándole toda la cara.

Después de terminar su pequeño trabajo se acomodó en el regazo de su mamá y se quedo dormida, con la prueba de su delito en la manos, su madre despertó unos minutos más tardes y segundo después despertó la pequeña culpable, Nina se fijó que en las manos de la niña estaba su pintalabios pero ella no tenía la cara pintada, entonces se fijó en su esposa y no pudo aguantarse la risa, por lo que se coloco una mano sobre la boca y ahogar una carcajada, se paró de la cama y se fue hacia el baño con su hija en brazos.

Al fin despertaba la pelicobalto, no sabia porque le dolía tanto el cuerpo hasta que se percató que estaba en el suelo, seguro se había caído de la cama mientras dormía, se paro del suelo aun media dormida y se dio cuenta que su esposa no estaba en la cama sus hijas Tampoco estaban, solo pensó que estaban con shizuru en alguna parte.

Fue al baño a orinar y después fue a buscar algo para comer, ya que se moría de hambre.

Cuando salió de la cabaña se percató de todas estaban afuera y parecía ser que estaban haciendo una parrillada, se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaba las chicas y justo cuando estuvo frente a ellas estas explotaron de la risa, haruka fue la primera en burlarse.

haruka: jajaja *de tanto reírse se quedo muda* jajaja tu cara esta del color de tu cabello, no sabía que te gustaban los tatuajes quien te lo hizo tu hija.

Natsuki: de que diablos hablas maldita loca *dijo sin saber porque la bestia gritona se burlaba de ella*

Haruka no le respondió más bien continuo riéndose hasta más no poder, miro las demás chicas estaban riéndose pero más disimuladamente excepción de shizuru que estaba dándole de comer sus hijas.

Natsuki: ARAÑA! *grito y se podía ver como salieron unos cuantos pájaros de los árboles por el ruido*

Natsuki se fue hacia donde quedaba la cabaña que ocupaba nao y no con intenciones y no con buenas intenciones.

Natsuki: abre la puerta maldita araña *tocando muy fuerte la puerta de la cabaña donde estaba nao* ya se que fuiste tu la de la tonta bromita esta de pintarme la cara de azul.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y salió una pelirroja toda despeinada, y con la cara toda pintada de rojo, ambas miradas verde se encontraron y no tardaron en reírse, pues una tenía la cara pintada de azul y la otra de rojo.

Nao: y tu de que te ríes pendeja, la que tiene la cara toda embarrada eres tu *dijo nao sin entender porque natsuki se reía de ella*

Natsuki: yo no estaría tan segura de eso... Pusiste a tu hija a maquillarte o te peleaste con crayón asesino *dijo con burla*

Nao: de que hablas? *pregunto confundida*

Natsuki: de esto dijo sacando su celular * y tomándole una foto a nao para luego mostrársela*

Nao: quien me Pinto la cara, si fuiste tu te juro que te voy hacer una broma muy mala cachorro, mira como me dejaste mi hermoso rostros de súper modelo *dijo haciendo una pose un poco extraña*

Natsuki: déjate de mamadas y vamos a pensar como vamos a burlarnos de la pendeja de haruka estoy segura que fue ella.

Nao: también pudo haber sido Mikoto *Ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo*

Natsuki: nah Mikoto no es de hacer bromas así.

Nao: tienes razón, y bien que vamos hacer?

Las dos chicas se fueron hablar a un lugar más privados a planear lo que iban a hacerla a haruka.

Nao: que vamos hacerle a la bestia?

Natsuki le susurro unas cosas al oído de nao y esta sonreía por lo bajo.

Natsuki: tenemos que esperar a que tome en baño en la tina para que pueda funcionar.

Cuando terminaron de pensar su plan ambas se fueron donde estaban todas desayunando, fingieron que no les importaba tener toda la cara pintada.

Nao: Nina tengo hambre

Natsuki: yo también tengo hambre shizuru

Shizuru: ven cariño, siéntate aquí, además Skye no quiso desayunar hasta que llegarás.

Skye: papi *dijo la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de natsuki*

Natsuki: hola pequeña traviesa, tienes hambres *le pregunto a su hija*

Skye: si, quielo malonessa papi.

Shizuru: no le des tanta mayonesa natsuki no quiero que se enferme.

Natsuki: pero mi amor si la mayonesa en lo mejor que se a inventado.

Shizuru le resto importancia al asunto y le sirvió la comida a natsuki, Nina hizo lo mismo con nao y sentó a Naomi en sus piernas ya que la niña quería comer con su papá.

Mai: y que tienen pensado hacer el día de hoy *dijo partiéndole la carne en trozos pequeños Minako*

Shizuru: no se ustedes chicas pero yo pienso pasar una tarde relajante en el yacusi *dijo shizuru haciéndole cosquillas a su bebe*

Nina: es una excelente idea shizuru, nos hace falta relajarnos un poco *dijo Nina quitándole el exceso de comida de la cara de su hija ya que su papa estaba muy ocupada atragantándose con la comida*

Yukino: a mi también me parece una buena idea, Además vinimos a descansar y a relajarnos *sacándole los gases a su hija*

Shizuru: que piensan ustedes chicas *pregunto mirando las chicas que se estaban atragantando con la comida*

Natsuki: qque esh lo quee dishes shisulu *dijo con la boca llena*

Nao: dishe que quielen ir peshar *hablando también con la boca llena*

Nina: por favor podrían dejar de hablar con la boca llena, es de muy mala educación y le dan un muy mal ejemplo a sus hijas.

Nao, natsuki: lo sentimos *dijeron ambas después de haberse tragado lo que se estaban comiendo*

Shizuru: sería bueno que hicieran una fogata y para azar malvavisco siempre quise hacerlo de niña, pero mis padres decían que eso no era importante.

Mai: eso es una excelente idea shizuru sería como cuando quisimos ir de campamento aquellas vez pero no pudimos.

Shizuru: como todas estamos de acuerdo, a ustedes les toca buscar la leña para hacer el fuego.

Nao: y quien dijo que estábamos de acuerdo.

Nina: es eso o te dejo un mes de abstinencia.

Nao: jejeje *con una risa nerviosa* solo estaba bromeando ya sabes como soy.

Haruka: bueno yo lamento no poder ir con ustedes pero iré a darme una ducha, por cierto le queda muy bien su maquillaje jajaja debería salir a la calle así más seguido.

Natsuki: yo iré a lavarme la cara y después vamos a buscar la leña, camina araña.

Nao: espera a un no término mi desayuno

Natsuki le dio una mirada y señalo a haruka disimuladamente

Nao: ahh, verdad... tenemos que lavarnos la cara

Las chicas se quedaron recogiendo el desastre que hicieron sus esposas, Mikoto aún seguía comiendo.

Natsuki y Nao entraron a la cabaña donde estaba haruka, ambas iban caminando con mucho cuidado para que haruka no se diera cuenta que habían alguien en la cabaña, pues ella sabía que Yukino se habían quedado con las chicas, entraron sigilosamente al cuarto de baño y vieron que haruka se había quedado dormida en la tina, ambas sonrieron, ya que sería más fácil de lo que ellas imaginaron, se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido a la tina y vertieron un líquido azul en el agua, del mismo modo en que entraron, salieron con mucho cuidado de que nadie las vieras.

Nao: WAO cachorro eso fue muy fácil

Natsuki: por favor araña, fue a haruka no la sobrestime, será mejor que me valla lavar la cara, en 5 minutos te espero aquí, si llegas primero ve por Mikoto, sabes que ella es la que sabe andar en estos lugares si que llegue a perderse.

Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas Cabañas, natsuki duro un buen rato sacándose la tinta de su rostro, después de tallarse la cara se dispuso a bañarse, se vistió con unas Bermudas negras y una camiseta verde que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos, se colocó unos tenis deportivos y se hizo una cola de caballo, y salió a esperar a nao.

Nao se limpió la cara sin ningún problemas ya que ella solo tenía pintalabios y eso no era difícil de quitarse, nao se colocó unas Bermudas de color gris y una camiseta roja y salió a buscar a natsuki.

Mikoto: ya están lista para otro paseo turístico *dijo con una sonrisa de burla*

Natsuki: no es gracioso Mikoto, me encanta este lugar pero esta es la parte que detesto *dijo pateando un roca*

Nao: nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo *dijo mirando a Natsuki* pero tienes razón.

Mikoto: por favor chica no es tan malo.

Natsuki: como sea démonos prisa, este camino me recuerda cosas desagradable.

Mikoto: veamos esos troncos sería bueno.

Nao se acercó donde estaban los troncos que Mikoto señalaba y tomo unos cuantos.

Mikoto: no esperas, esos están mojados.

Nao: que asco, ya me ensucie la camiseta, a Nina no le va a gustar.

Natsuki: mas dominada no puedes ser *dijo con burla*

Mikoto: veamos, aquellos parecen buenos

y se pueden encender con facilidad.

Natsuki: ve tu primero, no es Por nada pero si tienen algún animal extraño seas tu la que lo toques.

Mikoto: esta bien *tomando los troncos* ven par de cobardes no pasa nada, rápido tomen los troncos y vámonos de aquí.

Las chicas hicieron lo que Mikoto les dije y se fueron con dirección hacia donde estaban las cabañas, cuando llegaron vieron que había un gran alborote, pues haruka estaba como loca.

Haruka: ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, MIREN COMO ME DEJARON ESAS REBELDES SIN CAUSA, *grito mirándose la piel que estaba azul.

Mikoto: esta vez se pasaron chicas.

Natsuki: pero si ella empezó todo, nos pinto la cara a la araña y a mi, esa es nuestra forma de vengarnos Por lo que nos hizo.

Nao: es cierto, de no ser porque nos pinto la cara, no le hubiéramos Hecho nada, bueno quizás.

Shizuru: pero por que es este escandalo haruka, que es lo que esta pasando, por Dios haruka que te paso *dijo viendo el estado de su amiga*

Nina: pareces un pitufo.

Mai: claro que no, mas bien parece un avatar.

Haruka: ya dejen de burlarse, que no ven que todo es culpa de ellas *dijo señalando a natsuki y a nao*

Natsuki: Por supuesto que fuimos nosotras, adema todo fue tu culpa, tu empezaste, al pintarnos la cara a nao y a mi.

Nao: es cierto tu fuiste la que empezaste con las bromas tontas.

Haruka: de que están hablando, yo ni siquiera eh estado en sus cabañas.

Shizuru: esperen, todo esto es por lo de las caras pintada.

Natsuki: Por supuesto.

Nao: de no ser así, no le hubiéramos Hecho esa broma.

Nina: nosotras sabemos quienes fueron las que le pintaron la cara mientras dormía.

Natsuki y nao: Quien? *preguntaron ambas*

Shizuru: esperen un minutos.

Nina y shizuru fueron a buscar las culpables de Ambos delitos, dejando a las otras chicas Solas, en una situación muy incomoda y que haruka estaba que mataba una de las dos o mas bien a las dos juntas, y pues natsuki y nao estaban muy confundidas ya que no se imaginaban Quien podría haberle jugando la bromita...las chicas regresaron y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus esposas Venían con sus hijas.

Nina: Naomi dile a tu papá que lo sientes

Naomi: lo Siento Papi *dijo casi a punto de llorar*

Nao: oh bebe no llores *dijo cargando a su hija* Papi no esta molesta contigo *acariciando el suave cabello de su hija*

Nina: no deberías malcriarla.

Nao: lo Siento, pero sabes que no puedo molestarme con Ella *Nina solo suspiro*

Shizuru: Skye pídeles disculpas a tu Papi por haber dibujado en su cara *le dijo shizuru a su pequeña hija*

Skye: lo shento Papi *dijo con una carita de tristeza Por pensar que su papá se enojaría con ella*

Natsuki: wow mi hija me jugo una broma, bastante buena debo decir, aww estoy tan orgullosa de ti pequeña traviesa *dijo alzándola*

Shizuru: natsuki no estarás celebrándole que haya Hecho una travesura.

Natsuki: es que no puedo enojarme con Ella, tan solo mírala, Además solo tiene dos años ni siquiera sabe que es una travesura.

Shizuru: esta bien, lo dejare pasar solo Por esta vez.

Nina: ahora como ya todo esta solucionado, deben ofrecerle una disculpa a haruka.

Shizuru: estoy de acuerdo.

Natsuki: ahh enserio tenemos que hacerlo?

Nao: simplemente no podemos olvidar lo sucedido y ya?

Nina: sus hijas que son mucho mas pequeña se disculparon, no veo porque ustedes no lo pueden hacer.

Shizuru: natsuki que ejemplo le das a la nena.

Natsuki: tienen razón haruka se Merece una disculpa de nuestra parte, vamos araña.

Las chicas fueron a disculparse con haruka y está estaba tan enojada que no aceptaba sus disculpas.

Natsuki: Por favor haruka, de verdad lo sentimos, solo te hicimos eso porque pensábamos que tu nos había pintado la cara.

Nao: Además tu tienes parte de la culpa, si no te hubieras burlado de nosotras Hamas hubiéramos pensado que fuiste tu, acepta nuestra disculpa y todo solucionado.

Haruka: me niego rotundamente, estoy azul Por culpa de ustedes, esto no se quedara así voy hacerle algo mucho Peor que esto.

Yukino: haruka, que pasa porque tanto escandalo *pregunto Yukino abriendo la puerta de la cabaña*

Natsuki: hola Yukino, lo que pasa es que vinimos a disculparnos con haruka, Por haberle Hecho esa broma.

Yukino: fueron ustedes?

Nao: si es que como haruka se estaba burlando cuando teníamos la cara pintada pensamos que fue ella, entonces también le jugamos una broma.

Natsuki: nuestras esposas nos explicaron que fueron nuestras hijas, y bueno ahora nos estamos disculpando con haruka.

Nao: pero Ella no nos quieres disculpar.

Yukino; es cierto haruka?

Haruka: pero, no es justo Mira como esta mi piel.

Yukino: haruka, Ella se disculparon y parecen muy arrepentidas Por haberte Hecho esa broma, no seas rencorosa y acepta sus disculpa.

Haruka: esta bien, acepto sus disculpa.

Nao y natsuki: gracias.

Haruka con ayuda de Yukino logro quitarse el color azul, ahora todas estaban teniendo un pequeño break.

Natsuki: no lo puedo creer hay Pokemones en este lugar *revisando su celular*

Nao: enserio ? *sacando su Teléfono*

Natsuki: si hay uno muy Cerca de aquí.

En eso viene haruka llegando

Mikoto: oigan a que no van a creer donde esta el Pokemon

Natsuki: a mi me dice que esta muy Cerca pero aun no lo veo.

Nao: a mi también me dice eso pero Tampoco lo veo.

Mikoto: yo lo estoy viendo justo ahora, esta encima de la cabeza de haruka.

Natsuki: oh Por Dios es un pikachú

Nao: este se Vera muy bien en mi pokedex.

Natsuki: Por favor araña, si Alguien va atrapar ese pikachú seré yo.

Mikoto: yo lo vi primero Por lo tanto es mío.

Todas se miraron entre ella y se echaron a correr en dirección de haruka, cada una con el celular en mano, haruka estaba muy tranquila bebiendo una bebida en una silla plegable, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca todas se lanzaron encima de haruka, la silla se rompió y solo se escucho un gran escandalo.

Shizuru: pero diablos es lo que pasa con ustedes tres.

Nina: es que son peores que cuidar niñas pequeñas.

Mai: incluso las niñas se portan mejores que ustedes.

Yukino: *llegando a la escena* Por Dios mi amor que te paso *mirando a haruka en el suelo con un hematoma*

Haruka: no mamá no quiero ir a la escuela * dijo balbuceando muy confundida*

Yukino: ven cariño te preparare un baño relajante *Yukino la ayudo a ponerse de pie y se fueron con dirección a si cabaña*

Shizuru: estoy esperando natsuki *dijo golpeando su pie en el suelo*

Natsuki: pero mi amor, había un pikachú en la cabeza de haruka y yo lo quería atrapar.

Nao: pero yo lo vi primero.

Mikoto: no es cierto, la que lo Vio primero fui yo.

Shizuru: no me importa Quien lo Vio primero, tu natsuki *dijo señalándola con el dedo* deberías estar jugando con Skye y enseñándole cosas de súper vivencia Además de pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hija *shizuru, se llevo a natsuki Por una oreja*

Natsuki: ahy ahy! espera Shiz me duele.

Nina: nao ya Madura Por Dios, tienes una hija, ya no tienes 15 años, la nena me pregunta porque su papá ya no juega con ella *dijo dándole una Mirada decepcionada*

Nao: lo Siento, yo voy a intentar recompensarlas a las dos lo prometo *mientras iba detrás de Nina*

Mai: que voy hacer contigo Mikoto.

Mikoto: amarme Mai amarme *dijo sonriéndole*

Mai: tu también tienes que Madurar y ser mas responsable, ya no puedes estar haciendo cosas como Esas todo tiene su consecuencia, no cocinare ramen Por un mes.

Mikoto: queeee! Mai no puedes hacerme esto, Por favor todo menos eso.

Pasaron alrededor de tres hora, todo en el lugar se notaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, bueno no tan silencioso ya que se podía escuchar la risa de las mas pequeñas y también las quejas de las mayores, pues natsuki, nao y Mikoto estaban solo en bóxer y tops deportivos.

Shizuru: natsuki mi bebida necesita más hielo *y natsuki se acercaba con una bandeja*

Natsuki: aún no entiendo porque tenemos que estar en ropa interior *dijo añadiendo unos cubitos de hielo a la bebida de shizuru*

Shizuru: eso también es parte del castigo bueno en realidad es para nuestro disfrute *dijo pasándole su mano por encima del bóxer de natsuki*

Natsuki: esto no vale lo que me están pagando *dijo con fingido enojo*

Nina: sin duda es una muy buena idea shizuru *haciendo señas a nao de que se acercara*

Nao: la señora desea algo *dijo fingiendo ser educada*

Nina: quiero otro Martini *ignorando la presencia de nao y continuo hablando con shizuru*

Las chicas estaban reunidas las tres junto quejándose de sus esposas.

Natsuki: yo sigo pensando que esto es injusto, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo queramos.

Nao y Mikoto: sii

Natsuki: no deberíamos temerle a nuestras esposas, y hacer lo que nos de la gana.

Nao y Mikoto: sii

Natsuki: y que queremos?

Nao y Mikoto: seis meses de vacaciones

Natsuki: y cuando la queremos

Nao y Mikoto: dos veces al año

Natsuki: ok eso es imposible incluso para el jefe, entonces quedamos en que no seguimos haciendo lo que nuestras esposas quieran y que no permitiremos que nos que hacer.

Nao y Mikoto: siii

natsuki: si le decimos que no es NO! Cierto?

Nao y Mikoto: no

Natsuki: como que no pero si *mirando las caras de las otras dos* están detrás de mi verdad?

Nao y Mikoto: ujum

Natsuki: mi amor *sonriendo nerviosamente* deseas mas hielo, o tal vez otra bebida ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras yo encantada de darte lo que deseas .

Shizuru: Toma *entregándole la bebé* necesita un Cambio de pañal*

Natsuki: mojó su pañal *dijo cogiéndola en brazos*

Shizuru: no esta vez *dijo con una sonrisa de burla*

Natsuki: pero si solo le Cambio el pañal cuando esta mojado *dijo mirando a su hija que hacia burbujitas de baba*

Shizuru: no esta vez mi amor no esta vez *dijo alejándose*

Nina: estaremos en el yacusi, Naomi esta dormida cuídala cuando despierte *alejándose con las chicas*

Natsuki: bien Quien me ayudara en esta misión preguntó mirando a sus amigas*

Mikoto: lo Siento natsuki pero creo que Mai me está llamando.

Nao: me encantaría pero ya escuchaste a Nina tengo que cuidar a Naomi.

Natsuki: Mira pendeja *mirando a nao* Nina dijo que Naomi esta durmiendo y tu *señalando a Mikoto* Mai no te esta llamando.

Nao: al menos lo intente, esta bien cachorro te ayudare pero me deberás un gran favor.

Mikoto: a mi me puedes pagar con comida.

Natsuki: a ti te voy a Pegar un puñetazo si no te mueves.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cabaña que ocupaba natsuki, buscaron los utensilios que pensaron que necesitarían para cambiarle en pañal a la bebé y natsuki coloco a su hija en el cambia pañal.

Natsuki: todo listo para proceder con la operación de cambiarle el pañal a mi hija.

Nao: deja el drama no puede ser tan difícil.

Natsuki: *ignorando a nao* pásame las tijeras.

Nao: para que coños quieres unas tijeras.

Natsuki: como que para qué, pues para cortarle el pañal con las tijeras

Nao: hay pero que bruta eres, si sabes que no tienes porque utilizar tijeras.

Natsuki: lo se, pero el pañal esta sucio *dijo con un hilo de voz*

Nao: natsuki ya tienes dos niñas, estoy segura de que shizuru alguna vez te hizo cambiarle en pañal a Skye cuando era más pequeña.

Natsuki: si y no sabes el desastre que hice desde entonces ella se encargaba de cambiarle el pañal.

Nao: vamos cachorro yo se que puedes hacerlo, quien iba a pensar que nosotras estaríamos casadas con unas mujeres tan hermosa como nuestras esposas, ya se que tienen su carácter pero nos aman y además tenemos las hijas más hermosas de este mundo.

Natsuki: wow araña nunca te había escuchado hablar así, pero si tienes razón puedo hacerlo* Natsuki le quito el pañal a la beba*

Natsuki: la madre que me parió *dijo mirando lo que había en el pañal* es más de lo que puedo controlar...pásame las toallitas húmedas*

Mikoto: aquí tienes

Natsuki: pásame el talco

Nao: aquí tienes

Natsuki: rápido pásame una bolsa para echar la bomba, ahora búscame un pañal de la bolsa de pañales.

Nao: que hago con esto *dijo sosteniendo el pañal sucio con unas pinzas y un cubre boca de esos que usan los médicos*

Natsuki: entiérralo en el patio.

Nao: oh también puedo tirarlo donde las chicas colocan los pañales sucios.

Natsuki: claro, también puedes hacer eso.

Mikoto: bueno nos vemos luego iré a la cocina.

Natsuki: *cargó a su hija y la beso en la frente* si que te portaste muy bien mientras papi te cambiaba el pañal *la nena le dio una sonrisa sin dientes*

Natsuki se fue en busca de su esposa porque estaba notando que la bebé tiene hambre ya cuando la sostuvo cerca de su pecho la nena buscaba su fuente de alimentación por eso decidido buscar a shizuru.

Natsuki: cariño donde estás, que raro no hay nadie *dijo mirando el área del yacusi que estaba vacía*

Shizuru: que pasa me llamabas *dijo indiferente*

Natsuki: veraz yo mmmh es que Suki tiene hambre y yo pues, te sucede algo *pasándole la bebé que se notaba muy inquieta*

Shizuru: si pasa que estoy enojada contigo.

Natsuki: pero si no hice nada malo *dijo confundida*

Shizuru: ese es el problema no hiciste, dijiste.

Natsuki: decir pero si, ahhh pero mi amor si no lo decía enserio, ya sabes que tengo pequeños momentos de locura y de hacer cosas estúpidas, sabes que me encanta cada parte de ti, te amo como no tienes ideas.

Shizuru: lo dices de verdad

Natsuki: muy enserio *dijo besándola pero sintió un pequeño empujoncito*

Skye: no beses a mi mami, estas castli-clastigada *dijo la pequeña colocándose enfrente de Natsuki*

Shizuru: cariño ya papi se disculpó, ya no está castigada *guiñándole un ojo a Natsuki*

Natsuki: *inclinándose a la altura de su hija* ya no estoy castigada, puede besar a tu mami.

Skye: *pensando* sólo si me complas juguetes muchos juguetes.

Natsuki: eres una pilla *alzándola y haciéndoles cosquillas: pero si ese es el precio por volver a besar a tu mamá entonces lo pagaré *dijo acercándose a shizuru y besándola* te amo, las amo *dijo viendo la bebé dormida en los brazos de shizuru y luego mirando a Skye*

Shizuru: también te amamos.

Skye: tengo hamble *dijo interrumpiendo el mágico momento*

Shizuru: tenía que ser hija tuya.

Fin del capítulo, depende de ustedes si nos vemos en la próxima o tal vez este sea el último capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

My family

Aquí esta el capítulo que tanto querían, siento si me tarde mucho pero voy a la universidad de lunes a sábado como verán casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, volví a pensar en dejar de escribir por eso mismo, pero ustedes se han encargado de que ya no piense de la misma forma, en un solo capítulo han comentado mas que en todos los capítulos anteriores juntos gracias por animarme a seguir.

Capítulo 5

Pov Natsuki

Mmm que sueño mas interesante estaba teniendo, lastima que solo era sueño, abro los ojos y veo que Shizuru está profundamente dormida, su pijama se había movido un poco y dejaba ver parte de su pezón, me moví un poco en la cama y si querer golpee mi erección en sus nalgas, ella gimió en sus sueños y se movió un poco pero no despertó, yo me acerqué un poco mas a su cuerpo sintiendo su calor corporal, empecé a besarle el cuello y acariciarle los pechos los cuales aun estaban sensibles, ella daba pequeños gemidos que mas que excitarme me daban ternura, continúe dándole besos pequeños en sus labios con sabor a cereza.

Yo: despierta bella durmiente *dándole besos por toda la cara*

Shizuru: mmm mi amor que rico despertar así.

Me coloqué encima de ella empecé a besarla apasionadamente, introduje mi legua en su boca y jugué con su lengua, poco a poco le fui quitando su camisón y me perdí un rato en el nacimiento de sus pechos es que son tan perfectos así que no pedí mas tiempo y acaricié con mis manos y con mi boca sus perfectos pechos teniendo un poco de cuidado ya que obviamente ella seguía dándole el pecho a nuestra hija.

Shizuru: mmm *gimiendo* no se vale mi amor ya casi me tienes desnuda y tu aun sigues teniendo mucha ropa *dijo con un puchero*

Yo: eso ya no será un problema *dije sacándome la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama quedando solo en bóxer* mejor?

Shizuru: me encanta cuando se te marca entero *acariciándome el pene por encima del bóxer*

Yo: lo se *mordiéndole el labio inferior* también cuando el pantalón o el bóxer está que no me sirve*

Ella solo sonrió para seguido de eso lanzarse directamente a mis labios y besarme con pasión, teníamos una batalla para ver quien dominaba a la otra y ella era la que estaba ganando pero antes de que consiguiera su objetivo de dominarme ataqué su punto débil que son los besos en el cuello e inmediatamente se rindió a mis tácticas de combate en la cama.

La coloque de espalda y le fui dando besos por todo su cuerpo deteniéndome en su cintura y sacándole su ropa interior negra dejándola completamente desnuda, me acerqué un poco mas en su parte intima y deje caer mi respiración en su intimidad obteniendo un gemido de parte de ella y haciendo que su respiración se vuelva pesada, pase mi lengua por ese pequeño botón rosado, saboreando su esencia de mujer, y ella arqueo su espalda después de hacerle el mejor sexo oral que alguien haya hecho y después de que ella se recuperara, me beso con deseo y con una pasión que demuestra muy pocas veces, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta el bóxer .

Ella me acarició el miembro con sus manos logrando que se pusiera mas duro de lo que ya estaba, fue subiendo por mis estómago deteniéndose a besar mis abdominales, besó cada cuadro que tenia y volvió a subir para esta vez besarme en los labios.

Yo la acomodé de tal forma que ella quedara debajo de mi, seguíamos besando perdiendo el control con cada beso uno mas apasionado que el otro buscando quien seria la ganadora de esta batalla por el dominio.

Shizuru: ah Natsuki ya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi no aguanto más, por favor húndete en mi interior como solo tu sabes hacer.

Yo: ah *con la respiración muy pesada a causa de la excitación* es muy pronto quiero disfrutarte mas *mordiendo labio inferior*

Shizuru: por favor ya no aguanto mas, quiero sentirte, quiero volver a sentir como me llenas con tu intimidad *buscando mi boca para volverme a besar*

Yo: esta bien te voy a dar lo que me pides.

Besándola en sus labios por ultimas vez y acariciando sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra guie mi pene a su vagina, humedeciendo con sus jugos hasta que finalmente la penetré, ella templo y gimió por la sorpresa, continúe penetrándola con movimientos suave y cambiando el ritmo de vez en cuando, primero lento y después aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones tocando su punto G y haciendo que gimiera muy fuerte por el placer que le causaba, estaba a punto de hacer que ella terminara así fue cuando vi que arqueó su espalda y se mordió el labio para evitar gemir, su orgasmo la abrazo con furia haciendo que se viniera alrededor de mi miembro, a mi solo me bastaron unas cuantas penetraciones mas para venirme después de ella explotando en su interior y demarrando mi semilla dentro de ella, ella tuvo otro orgasmo al sentir mi esperma caliente llenándola, yo me desplome en la cama con ella encima de mi quedando las dos dormidas al instante y aun dentro de ella.

…

Desperté un poco confundida ya que estaba sola en la cama wow me duele la espalda en que posición habré dormido para que la espalda me duela así.

Me levanté de la cama para irme a bañar ya que hoy es lunes así que vuelvo al trabajo, cuando estaba cepillando mis dientes vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me di cuenta que tengo marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo específicamente en mi pecho y parte del cuello, ahora si puedo decir que mi esposa es una fiera en la cama, en fin terminé de bañarme.

Hoy tengo una cita de trabajo con la agente de patrocinio, no le eh dicho nada a Shizuru porque se que se molestará, nunca le ha gustado que tenga estas clases de "citas" aunque solo sea del trabajo.

Me paro frente al closet a ver que tipo de ropa seria buena para mi reunión, no quiero ir vestida tan cutre ni muy formal o elegante ya que solo es una reunión y no quiero darle motivos a la agente de que estoy interesada en ella y mucho menos quiero que Shizuru desconfíe de mi, opto por ponerme unos jeans negros no muy ajustado ya que no me gusta usar la ropa como nao que se le marca el paquete, me gusta que la ropa me quede justo a la medida, decidí usar una camisa azul oscuro con la mangas hasta los codos y un chaleco sin mangas negro para que combine con el pantalón, no quise usar corbata para no parecer demasiado formar, me coloqué un poco de perfume arreglé mi cabello despeinado dejándolo libre al viento y baje a desayunar con mi familia.

…

Bajé las escaleras y veo a mi esposa preparándole su botella de leche a nuestra pequeña bebita.

Yo: buenos días mi amor *besándola en los labios* como amaneció la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y como están mis pequeñas princesas *revolviéndole el cabello a skye y dándole un beso en la cabecita de shizuki.

Shizuru: buenos días cariño

Skye: papi! *abrazando mis piernas*

Yo: hey pequeña traviesa, ayudabas a mami a hacer el desayuno *le pregunté alzándola del suelo*

Skye: si papi *abrazándome del cuello*

Shizuru: presiento que sabe que vuelves a trabajar *dijo acariciando la mejilla de skye* vas a desayunar *preguntó cambiando de tema*

Yo: nunca rechazaría un desayuno hecho por mi esposa *dije volviéndola a besar*

Después de desayunar me despedí de mi familia para irme a la cita con la agente Natalia, fui al garaje a buscar un coche para poder irme pero al ver el reloj en mi muñeca me di cuenta que se me hacia tarde y que probablemente a esta hora ya hay mucho tráfico, por lo que decidí irme en mi ducati de edición limitada, cuando Salí del garaje escuche como alguien me llamaba.

Skye: Papi! Papi! *corriendo detrás de mi*

Yo: que estas haciendo fuera de la casa, es peligroso que andes sola fuera de casa.

Skye: lévame a tabajar contigo *estrujándose los ojitos como si quisiera llorar*

Yo: esta bien, pero promete que no le dirás a tu mama que nos fuimos en la moto.

Skye: lo plometo *dijo levantando su manita*

Yo: esa es mi chica *sentándola delante de mi*

Fui conduciendo despacio ya que iba con mi hija, le mande un mensaje a Shizuru diciéndole que skye está conmigo.

Finalmente llegué al restaurante donde seria la reunión, cargué a skye en mis brazos para que nos diéramos prisa ya que sus piernitas son tan pequeña que duraríamos una eternidad para llegar a la mesa donde esta Natalia.

Yo: buenos días *dije besando su mejilla* disculpa la tardanza espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mi hija, pero me siguió hasta fuera de la casa para que la trajera y como se me hacia tarde no pude llevarla de regreso con su madre.

Natalia: no te preocupes entiendo como son los hijos y mas cuando están pequeños, tu hija es preciosa *acariciando el cabello de skye quien estaba jugando con mis manos*

Yo: si, es idéntica a su mamá de mi solo saco los ojos de color verde.

Natalia: puedo verlo…bien empezamos?

Yo: claro *sentándome en el sofá frente a ella, y colocando a skye en mis piernas*

Natalia: no se si sabes pero solo puedo promocionar fama a los pilotos siempre y cuando ganen cada carrera en la que participen.

Yo: si ya me habías platicado algo de eso y *siendo interrumpida por el camarero*

Camarero: buenos días, puedo tomar su orden

Skye: yo quielo elalo *dijo sonriéndole al camarero*

Yo: no bebé, no puedes comer helado para desayunar, Natalia tu que ordenarás para desayunar? *le pregunté a la chica frente s mi*

Natalia: yo quiero una ensalada mixta, y un jugo de naranja sin azúcar

Yo: yo quiero huevos con bacon y tocino y una soda.

Skye: papi *llamando mi atención*

Yo: si bebé

Skye: puedo comel pastel.

Yo: no nena, sabes que a tu mami no le gusta que comas dulces tan temprano.

Skye: pelo papi yo quielo postle *dijo haciendo el puchero mas tierno que eh visto*

Natalia: tu hija es muy tierna Natsuki

Yo: si, también un pequeño dolor de cabeza cuando quiere *riendo junto con ella*

Skye: papi

Yo: bien entonces a mi hija tráele mini hamburguesa.

Skye: y malonessa

Camarero: perdón?

Yo: que tenga mucha mayonesa.

Natalia: entiendes muy bien a tu hija, eres un excelente padre Natsuki.

Yo: gracias, la verdad es que a principio no fue nada fácil, tenia miedo incluso de cargarla por mi mismo, ver su cuerpecito tan pequeño e indefenso creí que yo podría hacerle daño al intentar sostenerla pero bueno mi esposa me tuvo mucha paciencia y me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Mesero: perdón que interrumpa pero aquí esta su pedido *dejando todo en la mesa*

Skye: papi quielo jugo

Yo: nena el jugo es de Natalia, mira aquí hay leche de chocolate solo para ti

Natalia: a mi no me importaría compartir mi desayuno con esta preciosa niña * acariciándole el cabello*

Yo: te gustan muchos los niños eh

Natalia: me encanta son tan lindos que no veo la hora de tener los míos propios, solo estoy esperando a la persona correcta para formar una familia

Yo: espero de todo corazón que encuentres tu persona especial, o mierda *vendo que skye se le había derramado el chocolate en mi pantalón* skye por que hiciste eso *dije furiosa*

Skye: lo shento papi *con los ojitos aguados por el llanto*

Natalia: Natsuki en realidad fue tu culpa que la niña te derramara el chocolate encima ya que el envase es muy grande para sus pequeñas manitas.

Yo: tienes razón lo siento nena, no llores, sabes que cuando lloras papi se pone triste.

Natalia: por suerte para ti nunca salgo de casa sin toallitas húmedas *acercándose con las toallitas en las manos.

Yo: gracias, pero creo que la mancha no saldrá tan fácilmente, y no puedo presentarme así a trabajar, tendré que regresar a la casa.

Natalia seguía tratando de quitar un poco la mancha que había en mi ropa específicamente en mi entrepierna, estábamos tan ocupadas tratando de quitar la mancha que no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos estaba gritando.

Shizuru: para eso querías llegar temprano al trabajo, solo para verte con tu amante, no lo puedo creer por dios ni siquiera te importó tu familia.

Yo: Shizuru! De que hablas? *pregunté confundida por todo lo que decía*

Natalia: si me permite decirle señora usted está malentendiendo todo esto.

Shizuru: usted ni siquiera me dirija la palabra, con cuentas me has estado engañando eh, mientras yo estoy en la casa cuidando tus hijas tu me engañas de la manera mas vil y descarada posible, pero ni una mas hoy mismo quiero que te vallas de la casa, hablaré con un abogado.

Yo: Shizuru favor, esto no es lo que estas pensando y por favor te pido que no le faltes al respeto a Natalia *dije muy seria, puesto que esto se está saliendo de control y esto me puede causar problemas en mi trabajo*

Shizuru: esto es lo que pienso del respeto que me pides *busco el jugo que Natalia había pedido y se vacío encima.

Yo: basta Shizuru *grité enojada*

Shizuru: también tengo algo para ti *sostuvo el plato de ensalada mixta y me lo tiró encima.

Después de hacer eso, cargo a skye en sus brazos y se fue del restaurante muy enojada.

Yo: discúlpame Natalia, entiendo si ya no quieres patrocinar a mi equipo, esto que acabas de presenciar no tenia que pasar.

Natalia: ahora mismo no quiero hablar de eso, lo único que quiero es darme un ducha y sacar todo este líquido de mi cabello.

Yo: si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

Natalia: te lo agradecería mucho.

Yo: andado *dije sacado mi billetera y dejando el dinero de la cuenta encima de la mesa, oh rayos.

Natalia: sucede algo?

Yo: se me olvido que vine en mi motocicleta, te molesta porque si es asi puedo pedir un taxi.

Natalia: Natsuki por si se te olvida mi trabajo consiste en adrenalina, ver coches ser mas rápido que el viento una simple motocicleta no me parece nada.

Yo: me alegra saber eso.

Le quité el seguro a la moto y le di mi casco y que solo traía ese solo, ella me fue dando la direccione de su casa, nos tardamos en llegar 20 minutos.

Yo: pues yo tengo que irme, pero llámame cuando quieras si necesitas algo, y de verdad siento todo el lio que armó mi esposa.

Natalia: por favor Natsuki no puedo dejar que te vallas con toda esa ropa sucia, pasa así te das una ducha, creo que mi novia tiene algo de ropa en mi habitación.

Yo: por favor no quiero causarte mas problema de los que ya te eh causado.

Natalia: insisto no puedo permitir que te vallas así.

Yo: yo- umm esta bien.

Natalia: iré a buscar la ropa a mi habitación, tu puedes ducharte en la habitación de invitados, hay ropa interior nueva encima de la cama espero que te quede , ven yo te muestro en donde está la habitación de invitados.

Ella subió las escaleras y yo me quedé frente a la puerta de la habitación, antes de abrir la puerta me reviso el celular y veo que no tengo llamadas perdidas de nadie, decido intentar llamar a Shizuru y digo intentar porque se de antemano que no me cojera la llamada y como lo predije me rechazó la llamada al segundo intento note que había apagado el teléfono, decido dejar pensarlo tanto y entrar a la habitación, entro al baño y me quito la ropa sucia, me meto bajo en grifo y dejo que el agua fría caigo por todo mi cuerpo, cojo el shampoo con aroma a coco y lavo mi cabello muy cuidadosamente quitando los restos de comida que aun quedaban y después que termino de lavarme el cabello, continuó con mi cuerpo ya que al lado del shampoo hay un gel de baño del mismo aroma que el shampoo al parecer alguien le gusta mucho el aroma a coco, después que termino de bañarme salgo envuelta en una toalla y veo la ropa interior de la que me habló Natalia y en efecto esta nueva, destapo el paquete y saco unos bóxer negro con líneas rojas en los laterales, me la coloco y puedo notar que son mas pequeños de los que normalmente suelo usar haciendo que se me marque mucho mi parte intima, por lo que pienso que definitivamente la tengo mas grande que la pareja de Natalia, escucho puerta abrirse me giro y veo a Natalia entrar.

Natalia: discúlpame *con la cara muy roja* pensé que seguías en el baño, yo- umm te traje una muda de ropa, no te preocupes esta nueva se la compré a itzuki pero no había eh tenido tiempo de dársela, ella últimamente a estado trabajando mucho.

Yo: otra vez gracias por todo Natalia *dijo rodeándola con mis brazos y abrazándola*

Natalia: uhm creo que no es buena idea que estemos abrazadas así *dijo mirándome a los ojos y pasando su lengua por sus labios*

Yo: oh si tienes razón lo siento *alejándome de ella*

Natalia: siento de verdad que tengas problemas con tu esposa por mi culpa *dijo muy sincera*

Yo: no te preocupes ella malentendió todo, además yo esta noche le explico todo para que no haya mas malentendido.

Natalia: espero que todo se solucione, iré a la cocina así puedes vestirte.

Ella salió de la habitación y yo me quedé viendo la ropa que me había traído, eran unos pantalones negros de tela pero no de tela fina sino un poco mas gruesa que la usual, y una suera de manga larga de cuello v, me coloqué el pantalón y por suerte este me quedaba perfecto y le dobles las mangas a la suera.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina a despedirme de Natalia, en el transcurso del camine me fijé en la decoración de la casa muy bonita por cierto y bastante interesante para la vista, llegué hasta la cocina y vi a Natalia bebiendo una taza de café.

Natalia: Natsuki gusta una taza de café.

Yo: no de hecho yo solo venia a despedirme y agradecerte nuevamente por todo *dije poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón*

Natalia: no tienes que agradecerme nada, de hecho yo debería disculparme por el problema en que te metí con tu esposa.

Yo: no digas eso por favor sabes que tu y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo, que te parece si mejor olvidamos todo este asunto, porque tener que disculparnos cada vez que nos vemos como que se siente incómodo.

Natalia: eso esta para mi.

Yo: bien, *acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla* nos vemos otro día, ya sabes para saber si trabajaremos juntas.

Natalia: si si claro yo te llamaré te llamaré en el transcurso de la semana.

Yo: bien pues no vemos *alejándome y agitando la mano en señal de despedida*

Antes de ir a mi casa y enfrentar la furia de Shizuru decidí seguir dando vueltas sin sentido en la moto hasta que se me hizo lo tarde ya a eso de las 7:30 de la noche finalmente decidí ir a casa, parquee la moto en el garaje, busqué las llaves de la casa fui abriendo la puerta lentamente como si quisiera evitar lo inevitable, para mi sorpresa todo esta muy tranquilo, subí las escaleras y busque a Shizuru en las habitaciones de arriba pero no la encontré fui a nuestra habitación y no había nadie pero pude notar algo inusual, los cajones donde ella tiene sus ropas están revueltos, estaba empezando a hiperventilar, fui a la habitación de skye y también toda su ropita esta revueltas y por ultimo fui a la habitación de mi bebé y estaba en la misma condición que las otras.

Estaba tan furiosa que empecé a romper todo lo que estaba a mi paso, estaba muy dolida con Shizuru por llevarse a mis hijas todo por una tontería que ella mal interpretó *veía mi reflejo en el espejo del baño por unos minutos y cuando volví a mi realidad vi el espejo hecho trizas y mano llena de sangre.

Díganme si quieren que alargue el drama, o que Shizuru perdone a Natsuki rápido, déjenme saber en los comentarios que quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus comentarios y a la admi de la pagina de facebook no sabia que te gustaban mis dos fanfics.


	7. Chapter 7

My family

Me disculpo por haber durado tanto en actualizar pero no estoy en mi mejor momento, la verdad tengo una tipo de enfermedad que aun no tiene cura, no causa muerte ni nada de eso pero si afecta mi vida personal y como podrán imaginarse tengo los ánimos por el suelo, no se si dejar de escribir o seguir con esto la verdad me siento un poco pérdida, déjenme saber que piensan ustedes.

Capítulo 7

pov Shizuru

Me siento tan vacía, siento que algo se rompió entre Natsuki y yo, creo que; bueno es obvio que ya nada será igual, siento tanta frustración conmigo misma por no haber sabido como cuidar mi matrimonio especialmente a mi esposa pero sobre todo con ella por habernos hecho esto, aun veo esa imagen en mi mente de esa chica tocándole su parte tan descaradamente y ella simplemente no hacia nada lo que me dio a entender que de seguro tenían algo, aparte su reacción fue de que le pidiera disculpa a esa inepta, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que zuki estaba llorando, me levanté rápido de donde estaba sentada y caminé a la habitación para saber que le pasaba además de que no quería que despertara a Skye que dormía a la par suya.

yo: shh mami ya está aquí baby, yo siempre te voy a cuidar *dejo de llorar pero aun así seguía hipando* tienes hambre bebé.

sentándome en la cama con ella y acomodándola para darle el pecho, desde que sintió el pezón empezó a chupar como si hubiera tenido días sin comer, la volví a acostar en la cama y me puse a quitarme la ropa para darme un baño y valla que lo necesito.

después de salir con una toalla en la cabeza y otra alrededor de mi cuerpo, me siento en la puta de la cama y procedo a colocarme cremas y lociones después que termino veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que este lugar no se siente como un hogar para que pase eso Natsuki deberías estar aquí, pero solo hay una habitación sin recuerdos con una cama en donde duermen mis dos tesoros y me digo a mi misma que tengo que luchar y ser fuerte por ellas.

Después de vestirme me acuesto con mis hijas, las acerco un poco mas a mi y las abrazos, por ahora no quiero pensar en Natsuki.

...

Me levanto adolorida por la posición en la que me dormí, al sentarme en la cama me percato que Skye no está, rápidamente me lanzo fuera de la cama no sin antes de acomodar las almohadas para que zuki no se valla a caer.

Voy a la sala a ver si esta ahí pero no hay nadie, reviso la otra habitación pero también esta vacía, donde pudo haber ido este lugar es pequeño, seguro no debe estar muy lejos pero la verdad es que me estoy empezando asustar.

estoy pensando en donde podría estar mi pequeña hasta que escucho un ruido que viene de la cocina, antes de pensar en si puede ser algún extraño que se haya metido a robar ya estoy moviendo mis pies con dirección a la cocina y grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo que fue lo que causó el ruido, encima de una silla está Skye intentando alcanzar un frasco de mayonesa, lo primero que pienso como pudo subirse a la silla porque la eh visto intentarlo muchas veces y casi nunca puede a menos que sea con ayuda de su papá o la mía, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta, a utilizado varias cajas para formar una escaleras, me acerco al verla perder el equilibrio en la silla por lo que de una manera veloz la sostengo pero tropiezo con las cajas que están al pie de la silla y ambas caemos al piso, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue colocarla encima de mi para evitar que se hiciera daño o se golpeara, ella al parecer se asustó mucho porque cuando caímos se puso a llorar como si le hubieran quitado su porción de mayonesa que tanto le gusta.

Yo: ya bebé todo esta bien no paso nada *acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza*

Skye: quielo malonessa

Yo: es muy temprano para que comas esa porquería, que te parece si mejor hacemos panqueque.

Skye: sii, puedo depertar a papi *dijo ilusionada*

Yo: no bebé papi está trabajando *cargándola para sentarla en la meseta de la cocina*

Le di un poco del dulce de leche que les pongo a los panqueque para que se estuviera trantranquila mientras yo preparo la mezcla, lo hice lo mas rápido que pude ya que Skye también quería ayúdame hacerlo por lo que la hacia colocarle los ingredientes de mas facilidad, después que terminamos lo serví en la pequeña mesa del comedor que hay en la pequeña sala, me senté en comedor con Skye en mis piernas ya que las sillas son muy grandes para ella, bueno en realidad todo es grande para ella, le partí trozos pequeños para que pudiera comerla, casi tiene 3 años y aun me la encuentro tan pequeña.

Ambas terminamos de comer y yo recojo los platos y los meto al lava vajillas.

Yo: quieres ver la televisión bebé *le pregunto mientras ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verde como los de su padre*

Enciendo la televisión para que ver que programa de niños están dando ya que no quiero que vea programa no apto para una niña de su edad.

Yo: que quieres ver amor *le pregunto al no encontrar nada en la tv que me parezca adecuado para que ella vea*

Skye: *con un dedo en su barbilla* quielo ver clayon chin-chan *dijo con una linda sonrisa*

Yo: y eso que es *pregunté confundida* es una serie animada *pregunté y ella asintió* pero no se en que canal lo pasan *en eso escuché a la bebé llorar, dejé el mando encima de la mesa ratona y me dirigí a la habitación*

Yo: shhh ya baby mami esta aquí no hay por qué llorar *cogiéndola de encima de la cama, ella al verme se calmo un poquito, me la lleve al baño, y la bañé con agua tibia, le puse unos pantaloncitos cortos con una camisetita con el logo de la empresa de Natsuki creo que es un mono pero en realidad no estoy segura, también le coloqué los Nike que Natsuki Le había regalado cuando cumplió 7 meses.

Ambas salimos de la habitación, me fijo que Skye esta muy entretenida viendo la TV por lo que aprovecho para preparar el bulto de Shizuki, también decido meter en el bulto pequeños bocadillos y unos cuantos jugos por si a Skye le da hambre.

Yo: Skye amor apaga la tv y ven aquí

Skye: pelo mami yo quielo ver clayon chin-chan.

Yo: nena apaga la tv que iremos con tu tía Mai, no te gustaría jugar con Minako.

Skye: si, y podemos vel a papi ?

Yo: si no está trabajando si podremos verla.

La sostuve de la mano y llegamos donde el coche estaba parqueado, las coloqué a ambas en su sillas de coches y volví al apartamento por el bulto, subí al coche con dirección a la casa de Mai.

...

Pov Natsuki

Escucho que alguien toca el timbre de la casa muy incesantemente rayos.

Yo: ya voy *grito mientras me levanto del suelo donde horas antes me había quedado dormida*

Tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido por lo que me des estreso un poco camino lentamente hacia la puerta y le quito el seguro, y sin mandarla a entrar la araña entra como perro por su casa.

Nao: rayos cachorro parece que te divertiste anoche *me mira haciendo ese todo movimiento con las cejas*

Yo: no seas estúpida *le digo mientras me paso la mano por la cara* ah * me quejo al ver que me eh lastimado la mano lo que rompí el espejo*

Nao: que te pasó en la mano y por cierto donde está Shizuru *preguntó mirando alrededor de la casa*

Yo: ayer me armó una escena de celo frente a Natalia incluso hasta nos tiro en desayuno encima y como veras no paso la noche en la casa y para colmo se llevó a mis hijas.

Nao: no te veo muy preocupada de que tu mujer te haya dejado *dice escudriñándome con la mirada*

Yo: no estoy preocupada porque no eh hecho nada nunca le falté al respeto y mucho menos la eh engañado.

Nao: wow cachorro tienes los huevos bien puesto ya que veo que no piensas pedirle perdón por lo que sea que haya pasado.

Yo: lo eh estado pensando bien y en ningún momento vi que cometiera ningún error para que ella terminara hiéndose de la casa y llevándose las niñas *vuelvo hacer una mueca de dolor al lastimarme la mano de nuevo.

Nao: será mejor que te lleve al hospital para que te curen esa mano o andarás sangrando todo el día.

Yo: con una condición

Nao: me pones condiciones por querer llevarte al hospital a que te curen la mano.

Yo: ok eso no se escuchó tan bien, así que me podrías ayudar a localizar a Shizuru necesito ver a mis hijas *la mire esperando su respuesta*

Nao: claro, estoy segura que si yo estuviera en tu lugar tu harías lo mismo.

Yo: gracias araña.

Nao: ahora vete a tomar un baño luego vamos a que te curen esa herida..

…

Tomar el baño fue muy difícil ya que no podía utilizar mi brazo derecho pero bueno me bañé como pude y para ponerme la ropa fue igual de difícil, con todo el trabajo del mundo logré apenas ponerme el pantalón, y una camiseta negra de cuello v ya que por obvias razones no podía ponerme camisa, terminé por colocarme unas Nike negras con líneas blancas siempre me a gustado combinar mi ropa, me alise un poco el cabello y baje las escaleras en busca de Nao que estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich.

Yo: nos vamos araña, esto cada vez me esta sangrando mas *dije cogiendo una toalla de la cocina para no derramar mas sangre en el piso*

Nao: claro solo déjame terminar de comerme esto *dijo lamiéndose los dedos*

Yo: que Nina no te da de comer *dije mientras habría la puerta de la entrada*

Nao: ya cállate y colócate la toalla bien ya que no quiero ver manchado con sangre mi perfecto Nissan GTR Premium *dijo quitándole el seguro al coche*

Yo: tu Nissan no se compara con mi Audi R8 Spyder *le dije para molestarla*

Nao: te callas o te vas caminando al hospital.

Yo: ok como tu diga *dije riendo por lo bajo* aush *grite ya que la araña me había apretado la herida*

Nao: lo siento no fue a adrede *dijo con media sonrisa*

Yo: vuelves a tocarme la herida y te voy a pisar como la vil araña que eres *le dije aguantándome el dolor*

La araña condujo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el hospital, por suerte para la ella mi herida había cesado con el sangrado, ella estacionó el coche y salimos para dirigirnos al consultorio de Youko, por suerte no había nadie en la recepción ya que ni siquiera llamamos para hacer una cita, por lo que entramos sin tocar*

Youko: disculpe pero esta es mi hora de descanso podría volver unos minutos después * dijo sin mirarnos* .

Yo: no, no puedo, esta herida no me deja de sangrar y mi casa parece la casa de un asesino en serie de toda la sangre que quedó derramada *dije levantando el brazo*

Youko: por dios Natsuki que te pasó el brazo *dijo haciendo una seña para que me acercará a ella*

Nao: nos vemos luego cachorro iré a comer algo en la cafetería *dijo antes de cerrar la puerta*

Yo: si como sea luego te veo

Youko: y bien como fue que te hiciste esa herida.

Yo: yo pues veras uhm me caí.

Youko: no soy tonta Natsuki eh visto que aun tienes pequeños pedazos de vidrios enterrados en tus nudillos, y por mas estúpidas que seas no hay manera de que pudieras hacerte esto con una simple caída.

Yo: ok le di un puñetazo a un espejo *dije tomando un pequeño respiro*

Youko: si serás estúpida para hacer algo así, no te mueves esto dolerá un poco cuan-

Yo: ahhh pero diablo es eso me arde quitármelo *dije tratando de retirar mi brazo de su agarre*

Youko: es alcohol para evitar que se te infecte, además no se por qué gritas, en primer lugar nadie te mando a jugar a romper espejos, o te quedaste con ganas de seguir jugando *dijo intentando colocarme un poco mas de alcohol*

Yo: no con ese fue suficiente y no, no quiero volver a sentir lo que se siente romper un espejo con la mano.

Youko me lavó la herida con agua oxigenada, y me colocó una venda hasta donde está el codo y me dio unas cuantas cremas para que no me dejara cicatrices en la piel

Yo: gracias Youko eres la mejor.

Youko: siempre me dices eso cada vez que tengo que hacer algo por ti.

Yo: que puedo decir ya sabes como soy, será mejor que me valla tengo que hacer algo nos vemos después, cuídate.

Salí a buscar a Nao pero no la encontré incluso el carro ni siquiera estaba en el estacionamiento, por lo que decidí caminar sin sentido, iba muy concentrada en el camino hasta que sentí como un coche se paraba a mi lado.

Nao: te llevo *dijo bajando el cristal*

Yo: malparida donde diablos estabas.

Nao: eso no importa *dijo quitándole el seguro a la puerta del carro* aun no eh podido desayunar así que primero a comer*

Yo: si como sea yo también me muero de hambre *dije entrando al coche*

Ambas fuimos a un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad y nos sentamos en una cerca del ventana.

Mesero: cual será su orden?

Nao: yo quiero una hamburguesa grande con una soda grande y una orden de papas grandes por favor.

Mesero:

Mesero: y usted señorita.

Yo: veamos *chequeando el menú* quiero canelones relleno de carne molida y queso en hoja, y una soda grande.

Mesero: muy bien su orden estará lista en unos minutos.

Después que terminamos de comer Nao pagó por la comida y valla que eso no es común y salimos del restaurante.

Nao: a donde vas ahora, puedo llevarte si quieres *dijo quitándole la alarma al coche*

Yo: gracias araña pero prefiero caminar, ya sabes quiero despejar la mente, luego intentare a ver si logro comunicarme con Shizuru.

Nao: cualquier cosas me avisas *dijo acelerando el coche y perdiéndose de vista*

…

Caminé mas de una hora sin rumbo fijo hasta detenerme en un parque para niños, me quede de pie viendo algunos niños jugando otros corriendo mientras sus padres los miraban de cerca, escuchaba una pequeña voz a lo lejos diciendo papi pero estaba muy lejos para saber quien era pero no podía dejar de pensar que me parecía muy familia, me doy la vuelta para irme de aquel lugar hasta que veo como un pequeño cuerpo se estrella contra mi y no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

Skye: papi *dice emocionada y abrazándome tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazitos le permiten*

Yo: hey pequeña *inclinándome a su altura* que haces aquí? Donde estas tu mamá? *le hago una pregunta tras otras y ella solo abría la boquita tratando de responder a todas mis preguntas ,se veía muy tierna*

No espero que diga más cuando ya la había alzando y abrazando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

Yo: me extrañase nena *le preguntaba acariciando su nariz con la mía*

Skye: si papi, la bebe tamben te extlañó.

Yo: estoy segura que si bebé, ahora vamos a buscar a tu mamá seguro debe estar preocupada por no encontrarte.

La baje y sostuve su mano para que camináramos juntas y poder encontrar a Shizuru, estuvimos caminando por 10 minutos y nada que la encontramos, la verdad no me imagino lo preocupada que debe estar al no encontrar a Skye ya que siempre a sido muy sobreprotectora con las niñas.

Skye: ahí está mami *soltándose de mi brazo y corriendo hacia ella quien se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza*

Shizuru: donde estabas, te dije que no podías alejarte de mi oh dios estaba tan preocupada *estrechándola entre sus brazos*

Skye: con papi *dijo como si eso respondiera todas las preguntas que Shizuru le hacía*

Shizuru: pero si tu papi no está aquí *dijo mirando detrás del hombro de Skye*

Yo: hola Shizuru *dije viéndola fijamente a los ojos y sin mostrar ninguna expresión*

Shizuru: Natsuki *dijo sorprendida y poniéndose de pie * que haces aquí *estaba me miraba con rabia*

Yo: nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí y fue cuando Skye me vio *dije fijándome que aun lado de ella estaba el cochecito de Shizuki, por lo que decidí acercarme*

Shizuru: que estas haciendo *dijo acercando el coche hacia ella*

Yo: *yo al veo esto me indigné, me fije que Skye estaba jugando a un par de metros lejos de nosotras y que la bebé seguía dormida* tu que estas haciendo porque te recuerdo que también son mis hijas y te la llevaste lejos de mi, no tienes ningún derecho de hacer algo así *le medio grité ya que no quería que nadie nos escuchara*

Shizuru: y tu si tienes derecho hacerme infiel, tu si tienes derecho a revolcarte con la zorra esa *dije mordiéndose los labios como si quisiera evitar llorar*

Yo: no puedo creer que eso es lo que piensas que hice *dije mirándola con dolor* yo debería sentirme dolida ya que eso es lo que piensas de mi.

Shizuru: ahora quieres hacerme sentir culpable por tus errores *dijo con sus ojos aguados por el llanto*

Yo: Shizuru mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que yo seria capaz de engañarte, de engañar a la mujer que amo la madre mis hijas *dije sosteniendo su cara con mis manos*

Shizuru: yo se lo que vi en el restaurante Natsuki *dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas* y eso es lo que me duele *dijo alejando mis manos de su rostro*

Yo: está bien, si esa es tu decisión la aceptaré, pero quiero ver las niñas cuantas veces yo quiera incluso si quiero que duerman conmigo de vez en cuando *ella me miró sorprendida*

Shizuru: pero no podrás cuidarlas, por tu trabajo.

Yo: por favor es lo único que te pido y yo sabré como equilibrar las cosas.

Shizuru: si tu lo dices…Skye ven a despedirte de tu papi que ya nos vamos.

Skye: papi no vene con nosotlas.

Yo: *agachándome a su altura* no pequeña pero me verás todos los días.

Skye: y jugalas conmigo

Yo: por supuesto que si *revolviéndole el cabello*

Me acerco un poco al coche donde esta shizuki y le doy un beso en su cabecita y le hago una simple caricia en su mejilla.

Shizuru: toma esta es mi dirección *dijo dándome un papel con una dirección escrita*

Yo: me pasaré esta noche por allá, quiero darles las buenas noches a mis hijas *continúe hablando ya que vi que me quería interrumpir cuando le dije que pasaría esta noche por su casa*

Shizuru: nos vemos esta noche entonces *dijo cargando a Skye con una mano y llevando el coche con la otra*

Skye: adiós papi

Yo: adiós bebé…espera Shizuru

Shizuru: que pasa?

Yo: te ayudo a llegar hasta tu coche *dije quitándole a Skye de los brazos para que ella llevara el coche con mas facilidad*

Shizuru: gracias y mmm hasta la noche entonces *dijo con una mirada melancólica*

Yo: claro hasta la noche *dije viendo su coche partir y no creyendo todo lo que estábamos pasando solo por un mal entendido*

Dependiendo de mi estado de animo y de como me encuentre creo que seguiré escribiendo aun no estoy segura ya que lo que me esta pasando no es fácil de asimilar, gracias por su apoyo para con la historia.

Que tengan feliz fin de semana.


End file.
